24-7
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: When Sam attracts a stalker protecting her becomes personal to Eddie. More than he'd like to admit.
1. Chapter 1

Title: 24/7  
author: Cindy Ryan  
series: Take Two  
Summary: When Sam attracts a stalker protecting her becomes personal to Eddie. More than he'd like to admit.

Actress Samantha Swift sighed happily before taking a sip of her morning coffee. She was back on a set. Sam hadn't realized how much she'd missed it until now. As much as she enjoyed working with Eddie this was where she belonged. It didn't matter if it was a movie, tv or commercial set there was a certain magic to it. Sitting in a fabric backed director's chair Sam watched the crew set up. It was barely five on a monday morning in Studio City. She'd gotten the call for this burger ad on Friday. With recent events Sam was just happy to be in front of a camera again even if it was for a fast food chain.

"Look out!"Someone called from Sam's right.

Sam glanced around to find the source and the cause of the warning. She heard an ominous creak of metal and looked farther up. Sam screamed as she saw the plummeting spanse of lighting coming straight for her. The heavy metal beam had eight medium sized lights in metal casing. All lights were on and Sam knew from being under them for hours how hot they got.

"Everyone clear!"Another voice yelled.

Sam threw herself forward and to the coffee bounced on the floor and as she did Sam knew she wasn't fast enough of far enough away. Bracing herself Sam covered her head with her hands and waited.

* * *

Private Investigator Eddie Valetik flashed his ID at the hospital security guard in front of the third floor room. Eddie had to fight down his irritation and impatience as the young Hispanic man took the ID from Eddie and examined it. Finally the guard satisfied handed it back and Eddie pushed the door open after a brief knock.

Eddie had been on an early morning stake out. He'd been up since three and at the location since four. Berto had called him as soon as the news story had hit social media. Eddie had tried to reach Sam and had received no response not even a text. He told himself her phone could've been damaged. Still Eddie hadn't relaxed until now when he opened the door and saw his partner for himself. She was sitting up in bed as a nurse applied fresh gauze to a large bandage on Sam's right forearm.

"Eddie?"Sam asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"My partner's in the hospital think I wouldn't come check on you?"Eddie countered as he reached her side. "What happened? All Berto could find out was an accident on set."

"That's good enough for now."The brunette nurse interjected as she tore off a piece of gauze and secured it. "I'll come back later and finish."

"Thank you."Sam said to the young woman as she left then to her partner she said. "I'm okay, Eddie."

"I tried calling you..."Eddie began once the nurse closed the door.

"My phone was smashed under the light rigging."Sam explained grimly. "It hit a pole on the way down or it would've smashed me too."

"Looks like it took a bite out of you anyway."Eddie observed as he walked to where the nurse had been standing and gently examined Sam's forearm."Lucky it's not broken."

"Yeah, lucky."Sam echoed.

Eddie glanced up at the hollowness in his partner's voice. Almost on it's own Eddie found his left hand covering Sam's right giving comfort.

"What is it?"Eddie prompted softly.

"I've got a stalker."Sam responded her eyes wide and afraid. "Found this in my purse after the accident."

Eddie felt a flash of white hot anger as Sam handed him a normal sized piece of computer printer paper. It'd been folded several times but was now folded in half. He opened it and saw a black and white recent picture of Sam leaving her apartment. Next to her image in bright red letters was typed "If I can't have you no one will."

"The light that fell was right above me, Eddie."Sam said in a shaky voice. "If one of the crew hadn't shouted a warning..."

"I'll figure this out, Sam."Eddie promised as he looked once more at the picture. "He won't get to you."

Sam nodded and Eddie could tell the shock was starting to wear off. She was trying to put on a brave front but he knew Sam well enough now that he could pick up the signs that this had shaken her.

"I'm going to get more guards on your room."Eddie continued as he squeezed Sam's hand briefly before stepping away. "Then I'll swing by your place; you have a security system?"

"Yes, but it's a few years old."Sam replied.

"I'll call the company and get that upgraded and talk to your landlord about locks."Eddie said as he walked towards the door.

"Eddie..."Sam began and then reached for her purse and pulled out a set of keys tossing them to him.

Eddie caught the keys and nodded his thanks.

"Get some rest."Eddie advised softly.

Sam opened her mouth to say something but closed it.

"It'll be okay."Eddie said quietly.

As he left Eddie hoped he hadn't lied to Sam. He'd done his best before to protect a client and she'd still died. Eddie wasn't going to let history repeat itself. Sam was his partner and that alone would earn his protection. Eddie was also realizing that despite his best efforts he and Sam were becoming friends. He'd find a way to keep her safe; no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam stared at Eddie as if he'd grown two heads. She had just gotten her release papers and they were seated in her room. Eddie had kept her posted throughout the day. She'd also been interviewed by detectives from LAPD. She was exhausted physically and emotionally nnd just wanted to go home. Now Eddie's suggestion had made her head spin.

"No."Sam responded with a shake of her head.

"Sam, just hear..."Eddie protested as she stood.

"I appreciate everything you've done."Sam began as she placed a hand on Eddie's left arm. "But I'll find someone else to..."

"Sam!"Eddie interrupted.

"Do you really think we can be together twenty-four/seven?"Sam asked.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't think we could."Eddie responded. "Security wise my place makes more sense; you have too many windows."

"It's a beach house."Sam argued then sighed. "Eddie, you've become a condition of my probation. If we get on each other's nerves to the point where we can't work together..."

"We've made it this far."Eddie countered.

Sam studied her partner. He was right things had gotten better and Sam knew they hadmoved from business associates to friends. Still there were some days were their personalities clashed. Days where Sam knew if they couldn't retreat to their seperate spaces it'd have gotten into an ugly shouting match. Eddie was right they'd made it this far and yet Sam wasn't sure she wanted to risk the progress on this situation.

Then Sam remembered the fear she felt when she'd found the note. As she'd worked with Eddie and gotten to know him Sam knew how good he was at his job. What had happened three years ago had shaken him. Sam knew the tough gruff persona held a caring kind heart. She was seeing that heart now. Knew he genuinely wanted to protect her.

As much as Sam wanted to go with the safe choice and get someone else deep down she knew it was a bad idea. Right now she needed to feel safe because she could feel the unraveling starting. If Sam hired a stranger would she feel like they considered her more than a paycheck? This was her life on the line after all; the incident this morning proved how far this person would go.

Sam was struggling to be strong. She didn't want to show how scared she was. But being in the industry as long as she had Sam had heard horror stories of over zealous fans and stalkers. She knew the havoc they could cause. The memory of finding that threatening note kept replaying in Sam's mind as she considered her options. It was eating at her control; she knew she was seconds from losing it completely...and would that be a entirely bad thing?

"Okay."Sam finally agreed meeting Eddie's questioning gaze."If you think your place is better; than we go with your plan."

"Good."Eddie responded with a sigh of relief. "We'll stop by your place so you can pack a few things."

Even as she picked up her purse and walked to the door Sam felt the meltdown starting. This was another point in Eddie's favor because breaking down in front of a stranger hired to protect her wouldn't be good. Sam stopped a few inches from the door as she could no longer see it through the stream of tears. She felt her shoulders start to shake as the sobs hit in earnest.

"Oh Sam."Eddie said quietly.

Sam wasn't sure who moved but at that point she didn't care. Next thing she knew Eddie's arms were around her in a comforting embrace. Sam buried her head against his chest and didn't fight the meltdown. Finally when the tears subsided to a few hiccups she stepped back and met her partrner's concerned gaze.

"Why is this happening now?"Sam asked with a sniffle. "I've been out of the spotlight for months."

"Crazy doesn't have a timetable."Eddie responded quietly as he tucked a stray brown hair away from Sam's face. "This may have been a first oppurtunity or he wasn't able to get to you on Hot Suspect."

Sam nodded wiping away the tears. The meltdown had helped but now she was just exhausted. Plus she was feeling the pain in her arm and the other bruises. All she wanted to do was rest.

"Ready to go?"Eddie asked softly.

"Yes."Sam said.

Eddie opened the door and led the way. Within minutes they were outside and into Eddie's SUV.

* * *

After stopping by Sam's house so she could pack a bag they also made a brief grocery run. It was nearly eight pm when Eddie unlocked the door to his place and he was never so happy to be home. There was a brief argument when Sam realized she was taking his bedroom and he'd be camped on the sofa for awhile. When Eddie gently reminded Sam that she was injured and would need the most rest to recover fully she relented.

While Sam showered Eddie put away the groceries. He called Berto to update him on the situation. After making a few more phone calls Eddie realized the water had stopped. He walked to the bedroom to see if Sam wanted something to eat. The door was open a crack and as he raised his hand to knock Eddie saw Sam was curled up on the bed sound asleep. She was wearing gray sweats and a blue t-shirt and her hair was still damp from the shower. Quietly Eddie stepped farther into the room. He picked up the edge of the comforter and pulled it further over her.

Eddie remembered the fear in his partner's eyes as she showed him the stalker's note. That wasn't an act; neither had been the tears. She was scared and despite himself Eddie hated to see her that way. He found himself wanting to make her fear go away. He knew he was on a slippery slope, but seeing her physically injured had nearly undid him. Some bastard had been willing to take out a whole film crew to end her life. No matter what it took Eddie would find out who it was and put them away. He wasn't failing this time.

After a moment Eddie turned the light off and left softly closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Twenty-four/Seven  
author: Cindy Ryan  
series: Take Two  
notes and summary: See part one

A scream woke Eddie Valetik from a dead sleep. Disorientated he nearly fell off the sofa before he caught himself. As he remembered why he was on his sofa the scream came again. Sam! Eddie grabbed his gun off the coffee table and sprang to his feet. Racing to the bedroom Eddie flung open the door weapon raised safety off. In the dim light of dawn the PI saw the room was empty of threats. He checked behind the door and the closet before lowering his weapon. Sam was thrashing on the bed clearly caught in a nightmare.

Eddie knew people shouldn't be forced awake from a nightmare. However, he saw that her bandage had a fresh red stain on it the wound having started bleeding again. If Eddie didn't wake her Sam would need stiches. Sitting on the bed Eddie sat his gun next to him and gently gripped Sam's shoulders halting her movements.

"Sam, you're safe."Eddie said quietly. "Just a dream; you're safe."

Finally Sam's eyes opened and Eddie breathed a sigh of relief. She looked disorientated for a moment and then recognization and memory returned. Sam glanced down at Eddie's hands still gripping her arms.

"You were having a nightmare."Eddie explained gently as he released her. "You reopened your wound I didn't want you to hurt yourself further."

"Thank you."Sam whispered.

Eddie nodded and stood.

"I'll get the first-aid kit."The PI offered and stepped out of the room. 

* * *

Sam was grateful for the respite gaining a moment to compose herself. She glanced down at the blood rapidly soaking the white bandage. Sam didn't remember much of the nightmare except the intense fear and darkness. A shiver ran down her spine and Sam pulled the blankets up farther around her. Eddie returned then with the first aid kit and sat back on the bed where he had been before.

For the first time Sam noticed her partner's lack of clothing. Eddie was wearing only black boxers. She'd seen his chest before when she'd practically barged into his home. Now though in the intimacy of his bedroom and his bed Sam was all too aware of his maleness. She forced the thoughts aside as best she could. Watching in silence as he unwrapped her bandage with expertise and examined the wound.

"Your stitches are still good."Eddie reported as he cleaned the blood away with a swab of cotton.

Sam winced at the pain from the contact. The pain turned to a throb as Eddie put on a fresh banadage and retaped it. He saw her cringe and sympathy flashed in his dark eyes.

"Sorry."Eddie apologized.

"Thanks for doing that."Sam mumbled.

"What partners are for."Eddie replied with a brief smile as he stood.

Sam watched as he put the supplies back in the kit. She wasn't used to being taken care of. Even toward the end of her engagement they were so busy she and her fiance barely saw each other. Eddie had already done more for her in the last few months than a lot of her so called friends over the last year.

"Eddie..."Sam began but for once words failed her.

Her partner paused in the doorway his right hand resting on the door's edge.

"Try to get some rest."Eddie advised.

Sam nodded and the private investigator left going back into the living room. With a sigh Sam settled back into the bed pulling the covers over her. As she rested her head on the pillow Sam closed her eyes. However, sleep was a long time coming. Remnants of the nightmare and worries for the future kept Sam later she finally drifted back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean it wasn't an accident?"Syd asked her voice going up in alarm and concern.

Eddie ushered his ex-girlfriend to the sofa not liking how pale she had gotten. Once she was seated Eddie went to the kitchen and retrieved a bottle of water and handed it to the blonde. It was just past noon. Syd had called him earlier to see how Sam was and he'd asked her to come over. Since as Sam's manger she'd know of threats.

"Thank you."Syd acknowledged as she took the water and then opened it and drank.

Wordlessly Eddie picked up the note Sam had found and handed it to her manager. Syd took the paper turned it right side up and gasped before sinking back into the sofa.

"Has there been any others?"Eddie asked quietly.

"No."The blonde said with a shake of her head. "I would have notified the police."

"What about crazy fan mail?"Eddie inquired as he sat down.

"Just the normal marriage proposals and such."Syd said numbly finally putting the photo on the coffee table.

"You classify marriage proposals as normal?"Eddie asked with a sigh.

"In our world; yes."Syd commented.

"Do you still have any of those?"Eddie asked.

"I might."Sam's manger replied. "I'll look as soon as I get back to the office."

Eddie saw Syd glance once more at the closed bedroom door where Sam still slept.

"She'll be okay."Eddie assured his ex.

"I hope so."Syd responded as she stood gathering her purse. "If she falls off the wagon again…."

"I think the judge threatening her with jail time will keep her sober."Eddie commented as he walked Syd to the door. "I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thank you."Syd responded as she stepped into the hall. "For everything. I know I dumped her on you but…."

"I did owe you a favor."Eddie groused with a shrug. "Still she's my partner now; nobody will get to her."

"Be careful."Syd said as she turned to leave. "Both of you."

Eddie nodded and then closed the door. 

* * *

By dinner time Sam was feeling nearly human once more. She'd showered, changed clothes and attended to the bandage change herself She'd gotten over eight hours sleep which had helped a ton. She'd emerged to find Eddie sitting at the dining table working on a laptop and paper file folders spread next to him. At the sound of her footsteps the PI had looked up and smiled.

"How are you feeling?"Eddie asked.

"Better."Sam said then amended. "Starved."

"Good sign."Eddie responded with a chuckle. "Help yourself."

"Have you eaten?"Sam asked as she poked her head in cupboards and in the fridge.

"Had a sandwich after Syd left."Eddie commented engrossed back in the files.

"Syd was here?"Sam asked as she whirled around.

"You were sleeping."Eddie responded to the unasked question. "I needed to ask her questions about your stalker. There haven't been any previous threats."

"Oh."Sam said quietly as she closed the fridge door.

"She thinks she has some of your fan mail and is going to send that."Eddie continued meeting her gaze.

Sam tried to think of this as a case. Tried to get her brain to kick into gear. Then a hazy idea struck. The note had been in her purse…..at the set. It hadn't been there before the accident.

"Security cameras!"Sam exclaimed excitedly. "The note….we can see who put it in my purse!"

Eddie stood and walked over to her.

"Already contacted the studio."Eddie stated softly. "LAPD confiscated all footage. Rollins said so far nobody was seen near you. Or at least near you long enough to put something in your purse."

Sam's shoulder's slumped of course the police already had the footage.

"They're going through the backgrounds of everyone who was on set."Eddie explained as he reached over Sam and grabbed a box of pasta from a cabinet. "There was over fifty people it's going to take time to sort through. She sent me half the list so far no one stands out."

Sam nodded a knot of fear and anxiety forming in her stomach. Her earlier appetite suddenly gone. No clues, no leads and a crazy person after her…..

"Hey."Eddie said quietly gaining Sam's attention. "Don't look so worried. You've got the best PI in town on this."

Sam tried to smile. Knew he was trying to cheer her up; take her mind off the threat. He held up the box of angel hair pasta.

"Spaghetti?"Eddie asked reaching for a pot.

"Not hungry."Sam muttered as she leaned back against the wall.

"You need to eat something."Eddie replied as he filled the pot with water. "Grab plates we'll sit at the breakfast bar."

Sam followed instructions and set two place settings. She then sat down herself in one of the breakfast bar stools suddenly weary. Absently she watched her partner cook the pasta and pull garlic bread from the freezer and place the bread in the oven. If it wasn't for the circumstances this felt oddly domesticated and comfortable. She shook herself mentally. They were already spending way too much time together.

If this easy comfortableness frayed and they started fighting. If Eddie got angry and frustrated and left. Her life both professionally and personally depended on him now. Somehow not only did she have to survive the next few days but their partnership had to as well. With her recent luck Sam didn't want to calculate the odds on that. She began to rub at her forehead as a headache had started to form.

"You okay?"Eddie asked with concern.

"Headache."Sam replied.

"Food will help."Eddie stated as a timer went off. "Dinner will be ready soon."

Minutes later they were digging into plates of spaghetti. At first Sam picked at the pasta taking one or two bites. Then her hunger won over her anxiety and she cleaned the plate and took half of a second helping earning a smile from Eddie. They finished dinner and quietly went about cleanup. Once again Sam was struck by the easy companionship between them. Had they really come this far or was it the circumstances? After dishes were done Eddie motioned for Sam to join him at the table as he opened his laptop and powered it on.

"I know you did sixty days of rehab."Eddie began. "Was there anybody unusual before that? Somebody tagging along...somebody where they weren't supposed to be?"

Sam tried to think back. Past the humiliation and hurt of her broken engagement. To her life before rehab. It seemed like another planet...it hadn't been that long ago...she thought she'd been happy. Trying to focus Sam thought of dinner parties, set meetings and press conferences. Nothing stood out.

"No...just the normal reporters following me around."Sam replied with a sigh.

"Okay."Eddie acknowledged. "What about your ex?"

"No, he wanted nothing more to do with me."Sam insisted.

"Just so you know Rollins is interviewing him."Eddie stated quietly. "Procedure in narrowing down suspects."

Sam nodded as she rested her head on the back of the chair. A memory niggled at the back of her mind. Something trying to get her attention. Sam was able to snag it before it vanished from her tired brain. When she recognized what it was she sat straight up her eyes wide.

"What?"Eddie asked. "Did you remember something?"

"I got roses the day after I got dumped on the red carpet."Sam explained. "I was preparing to go into rehab and didn't really pay attention to them. The card just said 'his loss'."

"Do you remember the florist?"Eddie asked reaching for a pad of paper and pen.

"No."Sam said as she snagged her partner's cell phone. "But Syd might."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: 24-7  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

By midnight they'd made some progress. Sam yawned and stared down at the notes she'd made on a small pad of paper. Syd had arrived an hour after Sam had called. She'd brought all the fan mail she had. Her manager had remembered the florist but only their logo; she hadn't been able to remember the name. Still; it was a start. Sam had thanked her and Syd had left after staying and helping them for half an hour. She really was a good friend Sam thought.  
Sam jumped as a pen Eddie was using sailed past her and hit the lamp before bouncing to the floor. She glanced across the table at her partner.

"Angel florists and cake shop went out of business two weeks ago."Eddie explained as he rubbed his right hand over his eyes and closed the laptop. "They were the closest match to the logo Syd remembered."

Sam glanced down at the logo of an angel holding a cake that she'd drawn on the paper hours before. She'd been hopeful this would go somewhere.

"I'll track down the owner tomorrow."Eddie said with a yawn then glanced at the clock. "Or later today since it's past midnight. Hopefully they haven't packed their files away in storage yet."

"Luck has to change sometime."Sam said as she stood.

Eddie stood as well taking a glass over to the breakfast bar. Gong on impulse Sam hugged Eddie once he turned around. He stiffened in surprise for a moment then she felt his body relax and his arms go around her.

"Thank you."Sam said quietly.

"Haven't done anything yet."Eddie quipped

"Yes you have."Sam countered.

Eddie tucked a stray hair behind Sam's right ear like he had at the hospital. For a moment Sam thought he was going to say something. Instead he stepped away.

"We should both get some rest."Eddie commented. "Have a feeling it's going to be a long day."  
"Good night."Sam said softly as she walked past him to the bedroom.

As the door closed Sam tried to shake the lingering feelings of closeness away. She was tired; he was tired nothing more than that. Sam undressed and put on pjs then crawled into bed pulling the blankets up around her. Turning off the light Sam tried not to think that the sheets smelled like him.

* * *

Waking at six Eddie was surprised to hear the shower running. With the late night and recent events Eddie had assumed his partner would sleep past nine at least. Stretching to remove the kink from his left shoulder Eddie sat up. He went to the kitchen and poured coffee into the mug the coffee machine having already started at five. With a yawn Eddie drank half the mug before setting it down on the counter. He heard the water shut off and gave Sam another five minutes before walking towards the bathroom. Eddie had just reached the door when it opened with a cloud of steam. He couldn't help but stare.  
Sam stood there wrapped in a light blue towel. No makeup, her hair wet. She was holding a bundle of clothes. Eddie blinked trying to kick his brain into gear. It wasn't as if he'd never seen a woman in a towel before. However, it had been awhile since he'd cohabitated with a woman. His thing with Christine wasn't as often as either of them had hoped. They'd been together last week, but it'd been a brief after shift thing. His body was now reminding him of how many days ago that had been.

When Eddie didn't move Sam raised an eyebrow. Eddie noticed she didn't push past him either. Every part of him was screaming that this was a bad idea on all kinds of levels. If he got more personally involved he couldn't protect her like she needed. Still his body betrayed him and inched forward. The urge to kiss Sam was more powerful than any he had experienced in years. He reached out and touched Sam's left cheek letting his hand linger. Sam's eyes widened in surprise but she didn't move. Just as Eddie leaned in to kiss Sam there was a sharp sound of breaking glass. The next second the familiar sound of a bullet registered and instinct took over. Eddie grabbed Sam hurtling them both to the floor and pulling them against the sofa. Sam was trembling beneath him and Eddie glanced down to see a pale face and wide brown eyes.

"You hit?"Eddie demanded more harshly than he intended.

Sam shook her head just as more glass broke and another bullet hit the wall. Eddie cursed as he scooted around the sofa on all fours and grabbed his gun off the coffee table. He went back to Sam pushing her more towards the sofa.

"Stay there."Eddie ordered.

The window the shots had come through was just to the right of the kitchen. He cursed again realizing that window faced an alley. It wouldn't take a shooter much thought to figure out which apartment that window belonged to As he raced out the door Eddie heard Sam call his name. He knew it was a risk to leave her; but the chance to get the bastard too tempting. He had to try.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: 24/7  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

For once Sam did as she was told and she stayed by the sofa. She wasn't sure her legs would hold her if she tried to stand. The adrenaline was wearing off and she was shaking like a leaf. More than that she was afraid for Eddie. Sam knew logically he could handle himself. That he was a professional. Still seeing him race after the shooter in nothing but boxers and with only a single gun to protect himself had Sam's heart in her throat. A few minutes later Sam heard footsteps. Sam flattened herself against the sofa and stayed low to the floor. She tried to slow her breathing. It seemed too soon for Eddie to be back...if it was the stalker...

"Sam, it's okay you can get up."Eddie said as the footsteps halted near the sofa. "I lost him."

Slowly Sam pushed herself into a sitting position. The towel she was wearing started to slip down but she didn't care. The after affects of the adrenaline were worse than any hang over Sam had ever had. Eddie knelt next to her but Sam still didn't meet his gaze. What had nearly happened between them before the shooting was too fresh.

"Hey,"Eddie called gently reaching out to touch Sam's left shoulder. "You sure you're not hurt?"

"Fine."Sam replied quietly. "Just the adrenaline wearing off."

"I know that part sucks."Eddie commiserated. "You'll feel better in a few minutes."

Sam nodded as she rested her head on her pulled up knees.

"I'm going to call this in."Eddie stated. "We're going to have to find somewhere else for you to stay."

Sam found she couldn't move her head from her knees. She couldn't make her mouth form a response to Eddie's statement. She was suddenly numb, weak and cold. God, don't let her faint. However a minute later her prayers went unanswered as she felt vertigo hit. Eddie must have sensed something was wrong because Sam knew he was hovering; not having fully risen to his feet.

"Sam?"Eddie inquired quietly.

Then darkness closed in and the world fell away.

* * *

Sam woke to find herself on the sofa with a blanket covering her. Her head was pounding so Sam left her eyes closed for a moment. Then quiet voices registered and Sam sighed pushing herself up to a sitting position and opening her eyes. Detective Rollins and Eddie glanced at her with concern.

"How do you feel?"Eddie asked taking a few steps forward.

"Head is killing me, but otherwise okay."Sam answered. "I'm going to go get dressed."

Eddie nodded and Sam noted that he stayed where he was though his worried expression didn't change. Sam stood grateful that the room only spun for a second or two before stabilizing. She walked around the sofa and went into the bedroom closing the door. Remembering Eddie's earlier comments about staying somewhere else Sam retrieved her small suitcase from the closet. After getting dressed Sam started to pack.

"Her ex-fiance's alibi checked out."Christine Rollins said as the crime lab techs arrived.

"Figured."Eddie commented as he sat on the arm of the sofa.

"We've got about ninety percent of the studio staff cleared."Christine continued grimly. "This is looking more and more like..."

"Somebody with a few screws loose who couldn't hold a job?"Eddie finished as he ran a hand through his hair. "We may want to start looking at recent releases from mental hospitals. I have some of her fan mail if we want to cross reference the names."

"I'll add those names to our list."Rollins acknowledged. "Where are you going to move her to?"

"Got a couple ideas."Eddie said as he stood.

"I'm going to head back."Rollins stated as she moved to the door.

"Thanks for the help on this."Eddie commented quietly.

"Watch your back."Christine said as she stepped out the open door. "I don't like the feel of this."

Eddie didn't like the feel of it either; not one bit. The attacks were increasing in intensity. He didn't want to think of what the next one would be. They had to be ready for whatever it was. Pulling out his phone once more Eddie dialed Zeus.

* * *

An hour later Sam looked around the small apartment above Zeus's bar. The walls were brick, the floors a dark wood. It had a small living room and a bedroom off of it. A tiny kitchen sat to the left of the living room. Posters of various bands and singers decorated the walls.

"There's a bathroom attached to the bedroom."Zeus explained. "I use this for singers that need a place to crash when they preform at the bar. It's not much."

"It's what we need; thanks Zeus."Eddie responded as the three stood in the living room.

"There's a security system in place already."The older man stated. "I'll get to work upgrading it. I'll bring up a tablet so you can monitor the cameras in the building."

"Appreciate it."Eddie acknowledged.

A moment later Sam heard footsteps and the door opening and closing as Zeus left. The new phone Syd had dropped off to her when she'd brought the fanmail beeped startling her. Sam fished in her purse and pulled out the smart phone in a pink case. There was a text message.

"Text from Syd."Sam explained to Eddie as she read the message then smiled. "That tv ad's been rescheduled. Filming resumes tomorrow morning. I have to be there at five."

* * *

Eddie felt a headache starting to form and tried to ignore it. He'd known he'd have to have this conversation with Sam eventually Eddie had just hoped it'd be later than sooner.

"Sam, you're going to have to pull out of it."Eddie began.

Sam whirled to face him eyes narrowed in angry slits.

"No."The actress protested as she turned back and headed to the bedroom.

"You'll be too vulnerable there."Eddie reasoned as he followed.

Sam tossed her small suitcase on the bed and shrugged out of her jacket. Eddie didn't miss the wince as her sleeve caught on the bandage on her right forearm.

"I'm not giving up what little career I have left!"Sam snapped. "It could take months to catch this guy."

"I don't think it will."Eddie argued. "He's upping the intensity of the attacks..."

"You'll have to find a way to be Kevin Costner then!"Sam countered. "I will be on that set."

"If that's going to work you'll have to follow my lead."Eddie said feeling his temper rise. "You can't go off on your own; you can't second guess me."

"Fine!"Sam agreed still angry.

Eddie stepped out of the bedroom. Seconds later Sam slammed the door with such force that Eddie was sure Zeus could feel the vibration down on the main floor. With a sigh Eddie sat on the sofa and pulled out his laptop. He hoped the headache would dissipate enough for him to get some work done. It'd already been a long day and it was barely half over. The rest of the day had to go better, but Eddie had a sinking feeling it wouldn't.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: 24-7  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

To Eddie's surprise the commercial shoot went smoothly the next morning. No lights toppled, nothing exploded, and no shots fired. He was still glad to leave when things finally wrapped around eight am. Eddie waited impatiently by the SUV as Sam stayed and chatted with a few of the crew by the studio door. His impatience faded though when Eddie saw her smile and laugh. After everything she'd been hit with the last forty-eight hours it was good to see a smile. A few more minutes passed and Sam said goodbye and got into the SUV. Eddie got in the driver's side and cranked the engine pulling out of the lot and into traffic.

"Do you want to stop by your place and get more clothes and such?"Eddie suggested.

"And such?"Sam repeated with a smile then nodded. "Yes, I would. We could use a grocery run too."

"We can do groceries after I stop by the office. Berto's been good about holding the fort but I need to do a few things."Eddie stated as he made a left.

"Okay."Sam agreed as she pulled out her cell phone.

The car in front of him stopped to turn into a gas station. Eddie pressed down on the brake and cursed when the pedal went all the way to the floor and they were still moving. Not wanting to alarm Sam he shifted smoothly into the other lane. A few minutes later Eddie tried the brakes again; nothing. Looking ahead Eddie swore silently as he remembered the road had a curve and then a hill. He tapped his center monitor and called up a map of the area. They were starting into a residential area and the houses were getting fewer the closer they got to the hill and the canyon beyond. Not many options. Glancing behind him Eddie was relieved to see the traffic was a few paces behind.. He was going to have to use the curve to stop them.

"Sam."Eddie said in a carefully controlled voice.

"Hmm?"His partner responded not looking up from her phone.

"We've lost the brakes; brace yourself as best you can."Eddie instructed. "There's a curve coming up; I'm going to use that and our emergency brake to slow us to a stop."

Sam quickly put her phone back in her purse and placed it on the floor. She grabbed the arm rest of the passenger door and then glanced at her partner.

"Eddie, I know what's at the other side of that curve."Sam stated fearfully. "And that hill drops straight into heavy traffic."

"I know."Eddie said in a tense voice. "Here we go; hang on." 

* * *

Sam stifled a scream as Eddie coaxed the SUV into the curve. There was a house with a decent driveway on the opposite side of where they were and at the top of the curve. She guessed that was where they were headed and seconds later they crossed the oncoming traffic lane and bounced into the driveway. Eddie had already pulled the emergency brake but still the large vehicle fish tailed as they hit the driveway.

Unfortunately the driveway had a slight incline. They hit at forty-five mph despite the application of the emergency brake. Sam saw Eddie turn the wheel to try to bank them. Next thing she knew the SUV was tilting to the left. That earned a full fledged scream as she scrambled for more of a hand hold. Sam heard Eddie curse and then they tipped and were resting on the driver's side. Both airbags deployed. After catching her breath and realizing they weren't moving or falling further over Sam glanced at her partner. Eddie was still his head resting against the airbag. Worry creeped in.

"Eddie!"Sam called in alarm as she reached for him.

"I'm okay."Eddie's muffled voice replied but he didn't move.

"You sure?"Sam asked worriedly trying to see if he was bleeding.

"Yeah; just knocked the wind out of me."Eddie responded finally raising his head. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."Sam stated her voice quaking.

"I'd call this in."Eddie began and then Sam heard the sirens. "But I'm guessing somebody already did."

"Thank you."Sam said suddenly feeling overwhelmed by everything once more.

"For what?"Eddie asked.

"Second time you've saved my life."Sam whispered.

Eddie reached over and took Sam's closest hand in his and squeezed it. The police showed up then and neither of them had a chance to say anything else. The fire department arrived a few minutes later and righted the vehicle. Once Eddie and Sam were clear of the SUV a firefighter crawled underneath. A few minutes later he emerged and walked over to them.

"Let me guess."Eddie began with an angry frown. "Not normal brake failure."

"Gold star."The young blonde man replied. "Brake line was cut clean through. You're lucky you stopped it before the hill."

Sam stepped closer to Eddie feeling a chill wash over her. She wrapped her arms around her torso as she looked at the damaged SUV. Sam shivered and pressed closer to Eddie. She felt her face drain of color as the reality of what happened hit her. Vaguely Sam heard Eddie thank the firefighter and begin to talk to someone else. Suddenly Sam's knees gave out and she wobbled. Just as fast Eddie's arms were around her easing Sam to a nearby bumper of a squad car.

"Hey."Eddie called worriedly focusing Sam's sporadic attention.

"I'm okay."Sam said weakly not even believing herself.

"You're as pale as a ghost."Eddie countered as he motioned a paramedic over.

A few minutes later the medic confirmed what Sam had said; she was fine. No head injury, just slightly elevated blood pressure.

"Eddie, this guy doesn't care who he takes out."Sam said quietly once they were alone. "You could've been..."

"We're okay and that's all that matters."Eddie said firmly but he captured both Sam's hands in his. "When you're ready we'll head back to Zeus's."

After a long moment Sam stood. One of the officers gave them a ride and soon they were leaving the scene of the crash behind.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: 24/7  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

"You sure you're okay?"Zeus asked quietly.

Eddie leaned against the bar on the customer side and nodded. The bar didn't open for another few hours and the PI was grateful for the solitude. They'd been back at Zeus's for just over an hour. Sam had gone upstairs looking more tired and drawn than Eddie had seen her.

"Just got the wind knocked out of me."Eddie explained as he rubbed a tired hand over his face.

"Got the cameras and extra alarms installed while you were gone."Zeus stated handing Eddie a computer tablet. "You can pull up everything on here."

"Thanks."Eddie acknowledged. "For everything."

"She's safe here."Zeus commented. "You should get some rest too."

Eddie shook his head.

"I have to figure out who this guy is."Eddie stated. "Rollins is sending over more names. We're starting to look at recent mental hospital releases."

"If you want a different needle in a haystack idea."Zeus offered. "Try looking at her old interviews and red carpets. Long shot but if he was admiring her for awhile..."

"Might show up in the background."Eddie agreed. "Worth a look. I'll have Berto start on that."

Trudging up the stairs Eddie unlocked the door to the small apartment and stepped in. He set the tablet on the coffee table next to his laptop. He winced as he straightened knowing he'd be feeling the bruises for a few days. Pulling out his phone he sent a quick text to Berto with Zeus's idea. Then set it on the coffee table.

The bedroom door was open a crack and Eddie peaked in. Sam was asleep on top of the covers still wearing what she'd had on earlier. She looked small and frail. Eddie's gaze landed on the bandage on Sam's arm. It was a reminder of how close her attacker had come to succeeding.

Leaning against the doorframe Eddie sighed quietly. Three years ago with Marnie they'd known who the threat was. Letters had been sent with the attacker's real name and still the man had gotten by Eddie. Marnie had been killed and Eddie even years later felt the sting of that failure. Now with Sam everything was a wildcard; an unknown. If he'd failed having all the information how was he going to succeed this time?

Pushing aside the dark thoughts Eddie went back to the living room and pulled a blanket off the back of the sofa. He returned to the bedroom and gently covered Sam with it. He allowed himself to brush her hair away from her face. Eddie had to admit to himself now that his feelings for her were changing. He just didn't want to analyze them too closely now. The priority was keeping her safe. Everything else they'd figure out later. Moving away from the bed Eddie walked back to the living room and quietly closed the door. As he did his phone vibrated with a text. Pulling the device from his pocket Eddie saw it was from Berto.

/Package for Sam by door when I came back from lunch. No return address or postmark. Call LAPD?/

A chill swept over Eddie as he punched in a return text. With how Sam's stalker had been upping his attacks lately...

/Call LAPD and get you and Monica out of there. Call me when you're clear./

A beat then a reply.

/We're already out. Calling LAPD from the coffee shop across the street./

Letting out a sigh of relief Eddie sat on the left arm of the sofa. Glancing at the closed bedroom door the PI knew he'd have to wake Sam. He decided to give her a few more minutes. It'd take awhile for the bomb squad to clear his office or detonate the package. Anger curled into a ball in Eddie's stomach. First the studio, then the shooting, brakes on his SUV...Sam was right this guy didn't care who he took out. They had to neutralize him before this got any worse than it already was. Before anyone else got hurt or caught in the crossfire. That blood would be on Eddie's conscience too. He already had more than enough for one lifetime. 

* * *

Sam was groggy when she awoke. She was vaguely aware of someone shaking her right shoulder and calling her name. It took her brain far too long to register Eddie's familiar voice, She focused her gaze and found her parter kneeling by the bed a worried; anxious expression on his face. Something was wrong.

"What's happened?"Sam asked with alarm as she sat up.

"Had to evacuate the office; package arrived for you no postmark or return address."Eddie explained grimly. "LAPD just arrived. We need to get over there once they examine it."

Sam felt her face pale but she scrambled to her feet.

"Berto and Monica..."Sam began as she put on her shoes.

"They're fine."Eddie replied. "Slow down we have time we can't do anything until they examine the package."

"What if it is a bomb?"Sam asked fearfully.

"Then we'll have evidence to follow."Eddie reasoned as he stepped closer.

Sam wondered not for the first time when Eddie had become a source of support and strength. When had he migrated from business associate and terms of her probation to friend? Needing that now Sam let herself lean against him. She smiled as she felt his arms go around her tugging her close. They had come a long way. After a moment Sam felt Eddie pull back and she glanced up at him. The emotion in his dark eyes took her breath away. So many flashed across that Sam didn't have time to identify them. He reached out and caressed her right cheek with his free hand the other still wrapped around her waist.

"I won't let him get to you."Eddie promised quietly.

Sam nodded not trusting her voice. Eddie leaned down and Sam knew he was going to kiss her. Knew she should pull away; give them some emotional distance. With the attack happening back to back everything was raw. Selfishly, Sam didn't pull away but moved closer. At first it was the briefest of kisses just his lips brushing hers. Then Sam placed her right hand against the back of his neck and Eddie deepened the kiss. When they broke apart both were breathing hard. Sam rested her head on his chest; her fingers curling around the fabric of his shirt.

"Sam..."Eddie began as he stepped back. "I'm sorry that shouldn't..."

Sam shook her head as she caught his right hand in hers.

"I don't regret it; do you?"Sam asked.

Eddie's fingers closed around hers and squeezed.

"No...?Eddie started but was interupted by a a vibration from his cell phone.

"Text from Berto."Eddie reported and Sam glanced down at the phone. "All clear from bomb squad; no explosives found."

"Thank God."Sam whispered.

The phone vibrated once more and another text appeared. This one Sam read for herself.

/Need to come. Something inside package you need to see./

"Let's go."Eddie said softly. "We can borrow Zeus's car."

Sam followed Eddie out of the small apartment trying to shake the dread that had fallen over her. She just wanted this to be over but she knew it was far from it.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews and alerts. :)

Title: 24-7  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

On the drive back to the office Eddie's mind was three steps ahead. Trying to figure out what was in the package. Trying to plan for whatever was in the package. Whatever he could do to shield Sam; he'd do it. Though from experience Eddie knew she'd be front and center when it was opened.

Glancing over what Eddie saw tugged at his heart. Sam's good arm was leaning against the window and her head was propped up against it. She was staring out the windshield. The actress looked physically and emotionally exhausted. They had both said they hadn't regretted the kiss, but Eddie knew it had added another stress element to an already tense situation. Reaching Eddie gripped Sam's closest hand with his and squeezed it. She jumped slightly the action drawing her from her thoughts, but Eddie was rewarded with a brief smile.

"I was trying to think more about the roses."Sam explained. "That time was just such a jumbled mess..."

"It'll come back to you."Eddie said retrieving his hand to make a turn.

"When we're done with the mystery package."Sam continued. "I want to be put under hypnosis."

Eddie blinked in surprise and raised an eyebrow as he glanced quickly in his partner's direction before concentrating on traffic.

"It's been proven to help people remember."Sam protested.

"It's also been linked to false memories."Eddie cautioned.

"I want my life back."Sam stated firmly. "We need to know who sent those roses."

"Alright."Eddie relented. "We'll look into it once we deal with this package."

Eddie turned onto the familiar street where his office was located. They found the police reopening it and the bomb squad packing up to leave. He found a parking spot and parked. After sending a text to Berto the PI learned his assistant was in the coffee shop they'd evacuated to earlier. They got out of the car and Eddie motioned to Sam and they walked to the small coffee shop. As they entered Berto waved to them from a back corner table; Monica sat besides him. Next to Berto's laptop sat a large padded brown envelope.

"I checked our security cameras and there was one person."Berto stated after greetings were exchanged. "But he knew where the camera was and avoided it." 

* * *

Sam looked at the young man's computer screen and saw a dark clothed male figure placing something by the office door and the ducking back into the elevator. She reached for the envelope and then hesitated.

"Already been dusted for prints."Berto commented.

Sam pulled out the contents and found herself staring at an eight by ten picture of herself. She heard Eddie's sharp intake of breath as he saw the image and then a curse. The picture showed Sam laying in a coffin. The image was taken from above. Written below in red block letters was:

 _We will be together in the afterlife._

"That's from season four season finale."Sam stated breaking the silence. "But it's been doctored."

"Current hair style."Eddie observed quietly.

"Outfit was worn last tuesday."Monica interjected not looking up from her phone.

"So he was following me then."Sam stated hollowly

"Berto, don't you need something fancy to alter pictures to this extent?"Eddie inquired as he took the picture from Sam.

"Not these days."The assistant said with a shake of his head. "He could've done that with a top of the line cell phone."

"I'm guessing there were no fingerprints?"Sam asked as she set the photo down on the table.

"No."Berto said sadly. "This guy falls into the crazy smart category."

"What about the elevator?"Eddie asked.

"They dusted but it'll take awhile to sort through that many prints."Berto explained.

Another muffled curse and Sam felt Eddie step back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her partner begin to pace.

"Before you ask he disabled the cameras in the lobby."Berto stated angrily. "Some kind of static burst. Rest of the footage for this morning is fine."

"Alright."Eddie relented as he ran a hand through his hair. "Let's…."

"Need to find someone who does hypnosis."Sam interrupted her gaze fixed on the picture.

"Sam…."Eddie protested gently.

"I can do it."Monica piped up

Three pairs of eyes stared at her in surprise.

"I took a seminar."Sam's assistant replied nonplussed.

"Can you do it now?"Sam asked.

"Not here."Monica replied. "Need somewhere quiet.

"Let's go back to the office."Eddie suggested with a sigh. 

* * *

An hour later Sam was being brought out of hypnosis. She blinked at her assistant and then looked at Eddie and Berto. Everyone was gathered in her office.

"See?"Sam proclaimed to her partner excitedly. "That worked!"

"Or you think it did."Eddie countered.

"She was fully under."Monica stated defensively. "It was a true memory."

"Yes of a name on the card that came with the roses!"Sam continued bouncing to her feet.

"I'll run it against the list we have."Eddie responded as he stepped out of the office. "But Sam, you need to prepare yourself it was only a first name and a common one."

They walked into Eddie's office leaving Berto and Monica by Berto's desk. Sam leaned against the door frame as Eddie started towards his desk. Glass breaking had Eddie racing back around the desk towards Sam. It took Sam's brain a second to catch up to what was happening. Shooting! Someone was shooting! More gunfire and Eddie pushed Sam to the floor near the front of his desk as he pulled out his weapon. Sam heard him yell for Berto and Monica to take cover. Glancing out Sam saw the pair was already huddled between the elevator and Berto's desk.

"Berto!"Eddie hissed.

"Already calling."The young man replied in a heightened whisper.

Eddie started to move out from behind the desk when more bullets hit the glass wall. Sam screamed as glass shards hit the floor and Eddie was once more covering her body with his.

"Has to be shooting from the roof of the building across the street."Eddie theorized.

Sam heard Berto relaying that information to the 911 dispatcher. Suddenly Sam felt wetness on her right shoulder and she looked down and saw blood. Eddie had felt her tense and followed Sam's gaze. She saw his dark eyes widen in concern.

"Sam..."Eddie began anxiously. "You're hurt."

Sam shook her head and with rising fear risked a glance at her partner's right shoulder. There was a matching blood stain there but much larger.

"Not mine."Sam said worriedly. "Eddie..."

"Just a graze."Eddie stated as he moved towards the window and returned fire before scrambling back to Sam.

Sirens could be heard in the distance and Sam felt relief wash over her. Help was coming. Sam just hoped they get there before the stalker left. After everything the last few days Sam had a sinking feeling it wouldn't be that easy.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: 24-7  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

The police arrived ten minutes after the gunfire had stopped. Shouts could be heard outside and then the elevator started to ascend. Seconds later five uniformed officer, Detective Rollins and a blond male detective burst out all with guns drawn. Berto sat near the desk arms raised while Monica remained still brown eyes wide.

"We're okay."Eddie called as he got to his feet. "Only one shooter and they were outside."

"He's not okay."Sam insisted as she shakily stood. "We need paramedics."

Sam saw Berto look back at them in alarm as Rollins grabbed her radio and called for medics.

"Just a graze….."The PI said with a shake of his head. "I don't need…."

Sam cried out both startled and worried as her partner suddenly pitched to the left his body limp. Sam shot forward to catch Eddie just as the blond detective with Rollins reached them and took some of Eddie's weight. Together they eased him to the floor. Berto joined them thrusting forward an opened first aid kit. The detectives pulled out gauze and applied it to Eddie's shoulder wound. Sam was relieved when a few minutes later Eddie groaned and showed signs of coming to. The paramedics took that moment to arrive and Sam assured them she was fine once they spotted the blood on her shirt. They secured Eddie to a stretcher and began to carry him into the elevator.

They reached the sidewalk as Eddie fully regained his senses. The paramedics managed to get the stretcher into the ambulance but Eddie was arguing every step.

"It's a graze."Eddie insisted his voice rising. "Wrap it and go help someone who's worse off."

"Sir..."The young hispanic male paramedic began.

"Eddie."Sam piped up as she stood by the open ambulance doors. "Let them take care of you."

"Why are you out in the open?"Eddie demanded. "Chris!"

"He's not going to try anything with a street full of cops."Rollins retorted. "If you weren't so stubborn she'd be tucked away with you at the hospital."

"Berto said he was crazy smart."Sam added.

"I'll take care of this myself."Eddie muttered as he started to stand.

The male paramedic was just quick enough to catch Eddie as he began to pass out again. The medic eased him back onto the stretcher.

"Eddie!"Sam called anxiously as she climbed into the ambulance.

"I'm fine."Eddie grumbled.

"When was the last time you ate?"The red haired female paramedic demanded.

"Been a little busy."Eddie replied tiredly.

Sam racked her memory but the spaghetti dinner was the last meal she remembered them sharing.

"Did you eat anythng at the set?"Sam asked.

"Fruit plate."Eddie admitted. "Wasn't very big; I had three cups of coffee though."

"Not enough. We'll get you to the hospital and they'll get things straightened out; give you some fluids and nutrients."The hispanic paramedic stated.

Eddie shook his head and began to prop himself up just as Rollins closed one of the doors.

"Chris."Eddie protested.

"She needs you at a hundred percent."Christine replied quietly as she began to close the other door. "Go to the hospital."

Eddie sighed and slumped back down as the doors closed. The red haired medic took advantage and quickly cleaned the wound and wrapped a bandage on it. Then she moved front and took the driver's seat. Sam took her seat and the ambulance began to pull away from the curb and merged into traffic.

"Sure you're okay?"The medic asked.

Sam looked down at her hands and her forearms they were clear of any cuts. She saw her bandage on her right arm was bleeding again; she must have pulled the stiches.

"Yeah, but my stitches reopened...can you..."Sam replied quietly.

"Of course."The youth replied and moved to Sam's side of the ambulance.

"I'm sorry, Sam."Eddie said softly.

"For what?"Sam asked. "You saved my life; again."

"I should've left you at Zeus's."Eddie continued.

"You know I would've insisted on coming."Sam replied with a weak smile as the medic put on a clean bandage.

Sam took Eddie's right hand in her free hand and squeezed it being careful not to jar his shoulder. He briefly squeezed it back before Sam saw his eyes drift close and she gently placed his hand on the stretcher.

"Rest is the best healer."The medic commented after he checked Eddie's vitals. "He'll be okay."

Sam nodded. Seeing Eddie pass out had frightened her. Sam didn't know how she'd get through this without him. That thought brought the memory of their kiss and Sam sighed. This new closeness was a complication. One they had to figure out how to deal with while staying a step ahead of a stalker who'd already proven he would do anything to get to her. Sam knew they'd figure everything out, but now she was just grateful Eddie was going to be okay.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: 24-7  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one 

Eddie awoke with a groan as the pain registered., He opened his eyes and blinked at the harsh overhead light of the hospital room. Eddie closed them briefly before opening them again. Pushing himself up to a sitting position the PI glanced around the room and was surprised to see his assistant sitting in the visitor's chair working on a laptop. The rest of the room was empty. As memories started to return fear and worry crept in.

"Where's Sam?"Eddie demanded.

"Monica took her back to Zeus's."Berto replied looking up from his computer. "You've been out for six hours."

"Six?"Eddie exclaimed as he started to push the blankets aside and get out of bed. "You should have woken me."

"Doctor ordered me not to."Berto explained. "He said sleep and fluids were what you needed most."

A tug at Eddie's left arm stopped him from exiting the bed. He frowned down at the IV line and removed the needle. Eddie got out of bed and stood grateful the room only spun once.

"What time is it?"Eddie asked as he looked for his clothes.

"Nine thirty."Berto replied. "I really don't think you should…."

"Has there been any more attempts on Sam?"Eddie asked dreading the answer.

"No, and Monica stayed with Sam I checked in with her an hour ago."Berto reported.

Eddie relaxed a little. He found his jeans, shoes and socks in the closet and pulled them out.

"I brought you a fresh shirt."Berto stated. "The other was pretty far gone."

Eddie spotted the black t-shirt on the bedside table and picked it up.

"Thanks."Eddie acknowledged.

Stepping into the small bathroom to change Eddie closed the door. He pulled off the thin hospital gown wincing at the pain the movement got. He'd forgotten how much being shot sucked. Still Eddie would endure that with the knowledge that Sam was safe and unhurt. He finished getting dressed and exited the bathroom.

"Do you have my phone?"Eddie inquired.

"Nurse gave it to me when they prepped you for x-ray."Berto affirmed as he fished the phone out of his backpack and handed it to his boss.

"X-ray?"Eddie repeated as he turned the phone on.

"They wanted to make sure it was a flesh wound and no debris from the window."Berto explained. "Came back clear."

Eddie nodded absently as he scrolled through the emails and texts that had popped up. He frowned at a text that had no name. Clicking on it the phone opened the message which contained a picture. Eddie drew in a sharp breath when he saw the image. At his boss's reaction Berto stood setting down his computer and peered over his shoulder. The picture showed Monica and Sam getting out of Monica's car. Eddie knew it was from today because Sam hadn't changed clothes before leaving the hospital.

"Oh no."Berto said softly.

The caption with the photo read:

"The lovely Sam and I will be together soon."

"Tell me you can trace that."Eddie said through clenched teeth.

"It's probably sent from a burner."Berto replied as he sat back down. "I'll see what I can do."

Eddie cleared the message and hit Sam's speed dial. He swore when her voicemail picked up. Ending the call the PI dialed Monica.

"Monica, I need you to get Sam to a new location."Eddie instructed once Sam's assistant answered.

"What's wrong?"Monica asked.

"There's been another threat."Eddie said carefully. "I'll text you an address of a friend of mine and I'll meet you there."

"Got it."Monica replied ending the call.

Eddie exhaled and dialed Zeus's number. His intincts were screaming at him. The stalker's phrasing had been on purpose. Some kind of a delayed attack; something on a timer...bomb. Zeus's bar would be startng to fill up now. He had to clear it. Eddie looked over at Berto.

"Call Rollins. Tell her we need Zeus's evacuated ASAP."Eddie instructed.

Berto nodded as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"What's that about evacuating my place?"Zeus asked.

Eddie hadn't heard the older man answer.

"We got another threat on Sam."Eddie explained urgently. "Monica's getting her to another safe house. The threat wasn't specific..."

"They never are."Zeus responded sarcasticaly. "I thought you were laid up in the hospital; shot?"

"I'm leaving now."Eddie replied ignoring Berto's raised eyebrow. "I'm sending Detective Rollins to help you clear the building. Call me when you and everyone is out."

"Will do."The former cop acknowledged. "If this guy takes out my bar he'll have me to deal with."

Eddie ended the call and strode out of the room. Berto scrambled to gather his things and catch up. 

* * *

Sam held onto the passenger door armrest as Monica took a right turn a bit too fast. With her other hand she clutched her purse and the overnight bag which rested on her lap. She'd only had time to throw a few of her items and a couple of Eddie's into the bag before Monica dragged her out of the apartment. They'd met Zeus on the way out and he'd told her of the evacuation of the building. She hoped Zeus and everyone was safe.

Her heartbeat was still going on overdrive. Monica hadn't known what the threat was. Sam's imagination was coming up with all kinds of possibilities each more frightening. Last she had heard Eddie was still asleep. What could have happened in that short amount of time to alarm Eddie enough to leave the hospital? Sam suspected against his doctor's wishes. How had her stalker made contact? Had anyone been hurt?

"Sam."Monica said.

"What?"The actress asked looking around for a potential threat.

"You need to chill."Monica commented as they pulled up to a string of townhouses. "Everybody has your back. Crazy dude isn't going to get near you."

"Thanks."Sam said gratefully. "Where are we?"

"Ocean Park neighborhood."Monica replied. "We're just north of Venice beach. Eddie sent me the security code and where the spare key was. This friend is filming overseas."

"Okay."Sam acknowledged.

They drove to the middle of the stretch of townhouses and parked at number five. Monica got out briefly to punch in the security code. The garage door rose automatically revealing a lone high end motorcycle as the sole occupant. Monica carefully pulled her car in next to the bike. She turned the car off and they got out quickly closing the door. Sam sent Eddie a text saying they were at the new safehouse. He responded back that he was ten minutes out. Sam was grateful at that moment for hands free texting modes on most vehicles. As they entered the house Sam knew she'd be on edge until Eddie was with them. Even then she wouldn't relax fully until she learned that everyone at Zeus's was safe. 

* * *

As much as he hated technology Eddie was grateful for Berto's gps ap. He'd only been to his friend's townhouse in Ocean Park once and it'd been during the day. When they reached the townhouse Eddie circled the block once to make sure there were no tails. Then he parked in the alley and the two colleagues walked the rest of the way. Finding the spare key that Monica had texted him saying she hadn't used it Eddie let them in the front door.

"Eddie?"Sam called anxiously.

"Yes."The PI responded as he closed the door. "You two okay?"

Sam crossed the living room to where Eddie stood and wrapped him in a huge hug. Eddie noted she was careful of his shoulder wound.

"We're fine."Sam stated. "What about you? Are you supposed to be out of the hospital? What was the threat? Is Zeus and everyone safe?"

"Easy; take a breath."Eddie cautioned. "Zeus and everyone is safe; they cleared the building right after you left. Rollins is cordinating that end."

"What was the threat?"Sam asked.

Eddie gently placed an arm around the actress's waist and led her to the sofa.

"Let's sit and I'll fill you in."Eddie suggested.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: 24/7  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Sam stared horrified at the message Eddie had received from her stalker. A chill washed over her and Sam set his phone on the coffee table.

"You okay?"Eddie asked in concern.

Sam shook her head and stood. She paced over to the kitchen breakfast bar and back. She felt hysteria creeping in.

"I'm putting everyone in danger."Sam said her voice choppy and rising. "He's not going to stop."

Sam hadn't realized Eddie had stood until he was in front of her gripping her shoulders. She vaguely saw Berto and Monica step to another room to give them privacy. Her emotions were all over the map. Her breathing ragged. Sam wasn't sure if she was having a full fledged panic attack. It certainly felt like one.

"Sam."Eddie prompted quietly."Look at me. Focus on me. Slow you're breathing."

To Sam it seemed to take her far too long to begin to do those simple things. Finally her pulse slowed to normal and her breathing calmed. At that point Eddie let go and folded Sam into an embrace.

"You're okay; you're safe."Eddie whispered.

"For how long?"Sam whispered back. 

* * *

Eddie had a touch of deja vu wash over him at Sam's words. Three years ago Marnie Stahr had asked a similar question. Eddie could still hear the gunshots that took her life. Still see the blood on the floor. With an effort Eddie pushed the memories away and focused on the hear and now. Sam was on the fringe of a panic attack. She'd calmed for the moment but Eddie was afraid she'd slip farther into fear and despair if things got worse. He was surprised she'd held it together for this long. Eddie stepped back so he could meet his partner's gaze. The fear and sadness he saw in Sam's brown eyes tugged at his heart. It also made anger resurface. This bastard was going to pay for the pain he was causing. Eddie's hands cupped Sam's face and he brushed away a few tears that had fallen.

"I will do everything I can to protect you."Eddie promised his voice turning husky.

"You've already been hurt..."Sam protested then trailed off.

"Comes with the territory."Eddie responded quietly. "I know the risks, Sam. To get to you he's going to come through me, okay?"

Sam nodded, but Eddie could still see the fear in her expression. Not really thinking about it Eddie dropped his hands and lowered his head capturing Sam's lips in a kiss. When they broke apart several minutes later Eddie pulled Sam into an embrace once more. She rested her head on his chest and he heard her sigh.

"I just want this to be over."Sam said softly.

"It will be."Eddie promised."We'll find him."

Just then Eddie's phone beeped and he reluctantly moved away from Sam. He pulled the device out of his jean's pocket and looked at the screen. Text from Chris. He cleared the screen and pulled up the message.

"Text from Rollins."Eddie reported as he read. "Bomb squad swept Zeus's and gave the all clear. No explosives found."

"If the threat wasn't there..."Sam began worriedly.

"It was a logical assumption."Eddie replied as he sent a text back to Chris. "I should have moved you sooner; we stayed too long."

"What if he's just messing with our heads?"Sam wondered anxiously. "He'll drag this out..."

"Everybody slips up."Eddie said calmly. "We'll get him."

What worried Eddie was that Sam's stalker seemed to be moving to his endgame. Whatever happened Eddie had to protect Sam from that. He couldn't let history repeat itself.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: 24-7  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Early the next morning Sam checked her phone and found a text from her manager. She read it twice to make sure she'd read it correctly. A chill of fear washed over her and Sam felt her face pale. She was currently in one of the townhouse's top floor guest rooms. Sam sank down on the corner of the bed. She quickly sent a reply to Syd.

"Eddie!"Sam shouted.

Less than two minutes later her partner appeared in the doorway shirtless, hair wet and wearing only a towel. Now she vaguely remembered hearing water running. She glanced over at Eddie and swallowed hard. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen him shirtless before. However, wet and shirtless...

"What is it?"Eddie asked stepping into the room. "What's wrong?"

Forcing her attention back to her life or death situation Sam shakily handed Eddie the phone which still held Syd's text message. Eddie swore.

"Another package."Sam stated glumly.

"He's trying to draw us out."Eddie responded tersely. "Did you text Syd back?"

Sam nodded.

"I told her not to touch it."Sam replied quietly. "And to leave."

"Good."Eddie commented. "I'll call Rollins."

Sam was amazed at the speed of things. In five minutes squad cars were enroute to Syd's office. In ten the bomb squad was there along with Detective Rollins. Eddie had dispatched Berto and Monica back to the office five minutes before. They were under strict orders to take the long circular way back. Sam hated they had to do that. Hated that now Syd was in danger and countless others in that office building. Syd had called to let Sam know she was outside with the police and safe. Still Sam knew she wouldn't relax until this threat was over. She wrapped her arms around her torso and leaned back against the kitchen breakfast bar.

The small tv on the kitchen counter had been left on. Monica had turned it on earlier and with recent events no one had turned it off. Sam hadn't bothered to turn it off and now she was wishing she had. As she stared at Eddie pacing the living room she listened to a news broadcast; about her. She really should be used to that by now.

"Where is actress Samantha Swift?"The brown haired male newscaster in his thirties began dramatically. "The part time private eye has gone into hiding. Two shootings have been linked back to her, along with a potential bomb threat. Rumors were flying that the first shooting was a publicity stunt but now it has come to light that the actress may have a stalker..."

Sam blinked in surprise as the newscaster's voice disappeared. She turned to see Eddie standing near the now silent and dark tv. Before Eddie could say anything his cell phone rang again. Sam was close enough to see Chris's name pop up on the caller ID. Eddie fumbled with the phone for a minute and Sam realized he was trying to connect the Facetime ap Chris was using for the call. Just as Sam moved to help Eddie figured it out and activated the ap. A few seconds later Christine Rollins familiar face appeared on the cell phone screen. She was standing in a parking lot.

"Chris, you have both of us."Eddie began. "What's the latest?"

Chris gestured over her left shoulder to the armored gray truck with the bomb squad's logo on the side. It was thirty feet from her toward the center of the parking lot.

"Package tested positive for explosives this time."Chris reported grimly. "Bomb squad is about to detonate it. Thought you'd like to watch."

"Thanks."Eddie acknowledged.

Sam moved closer to Eddie so she could see the screen. Though part of her didn't want to see any of it. A few minutes later there was a muffled explosion and a small cloud of white smoke near the bomb squad's truck. Sam heard radio traffic in the background and then Chris appeared on screen once more.

"They just gave the all clear."Rollins reported grimly. "I'll let you know if there was any thing else in the package."

"Thanks Chris."Eddie replied quietly. "Be careful."

"You too, both of you."Chris commented as she ended the call.

Sam's phone beeped and she glanced at the screen. Her phone was laying on the counter of the breakfast bar.

"Text from Monica."Sam read. "They're back at the office and everything's normal."

"That's some good news."Eddie said as he set his phone on the counter as well.

Sam nodded as she cleared her screen and quickly typed back a response. Pushing the phone aside Sam debated with herself. She'd done a lot of thinking that morning and Sam was pretty sure her plan would work. She'd get her life back and the crazy stalker would be locked away. The only hurdle was getting Eddie to agree to it and Sam knew he never would. Still Sam had to try; they couldn't keep going like this. Too many people she cared about were in danger because of her.

"I see your wheels turning."Eddie prompted. "What are you thinking?"

"You're not going to like it."Sam said with a sigh.

"When do I?"Eddie muttered. "Sam, I know this morning was tough but..."

"I came up with a plan and I want you to promise to listen all the way through without interupting."Sam stated quietly.

"Sam..."Eddie protested.

"This will work."Sam promised.

With a resigned shake of his head Eddie walked around to the front of the breakfast bar and sat in one of the chairs. Once he was settled Sam told him of her idea.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: 24-7  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Eddie was silent for several minutes once Sam was finished talking. He was taking a breath and trying to choose his words carefully. On some levels her plan might have worked but this stalker they were dealing with wasn't a normal crazy. He'd already proven he was willing to take out innocents to get to what he wanted.

"Sam,"Eddie stated gently. "We can't do it."

"I think you're wrong."Sam snapped.

"When we started this you promised to listen and do what I said when it came to your protection."Eddie countered as he stood.

"I have."Sam replied. "We have to try this, Eddie. There's too many people at risk."

"You'll be at risk with this plan and I won't have that."Eddie said as he closed the space between them.

"Because you care about me."Sam said angerily. "If I were just another client with this idea..."

"I'd still shut it down!"Eddie responded his voice rising.

"No, you'd give it a chance."Sam commented walking away from Eddie.

"You can't box this into any other normal circumstances."Eddie argued. "That plan won't work; remember this guy is crazy smart!"

"Which is why we need to draw him out!"Sam pleaded. "He's already trying with the second package with Syd. This way we can control it..."

"Control it?"Eddie repeated with a shake of his head. "Remember the last few days? A car accident, two shootings, and two suspicious packages we don't know what he's going to do next."

"My plan will even the odds."Sam insisted. "The press conference will be a perfect..."

"You'll be a sitting duck!"Eddie interrupted his voice rising once more as his imagination came up with scenarios he didn't want to think about.

"We can take precautions. Have it inside..."Sam stated.

"We'll find another way."Eddie replied with a shake of his head.

"And who gets hurt in the mean time?"Sam shot back. "Berto? Monica? Syd? Rollins? I'm the one taking the risk. I want to do this. I want my life back!"

Eddie knew he had to tread carefully here. However, his brain wasn't listening to his conscience. He knew Sam was worried and scared; so was he. She was right they'd crossed a line and this had become emotional and personal. Which was what Eddie had tried to avoid in the first place. He'd known then he couldn't protect her the way she needed if he became romantically involved. His heart had betrayed both of them. Eddie grasped Sam by the shoulders to keep her from walking further away.

"You're right, I do care about you; more than I should."Eddie said quietly. "I know you're scared and don't want anyone else hurt. I don't want that either but I can't live with something happening to you." 

* * *

"Eddie..."Sam began then stopped.

Words were failing her. She was still angry. However, the look Eddie was giving her was making Sam weakkneed.

"There's too many variables to your plan, Sam."Eddie said softly inching closer. "We can't fool proof it."

Sam's emotions were on overload. In the past half hour she'd gone from worried for Syd to angry at Eddie plus her own fear mixed in. He was right she had agreed to not second guess him, but this was different. This was an end.

"If we do this you'd get your life back too."Sam suggested. "No more babysitting me twenty-four hours a day."

"It's too risky, Sam."Eddie countered as he rested his forehead against hers his hands moving to her waist. "Just trust me that we'll find another way to end this."

Before Sam could reply Eddie had captured her lips in a deep kiss. She melted against him looping her arms around his neck being careful of his shoulder wound as he pulled her closer. Sam tried to enjoy the moment; enjoy the kiss but it didn't work. She kept seeing Eddie being placed in the ambulance. Eddie in the sideways SUV after the crash. At that moment Sam realized she cared about Eddie too just as much as he cared for her. She couldn't keep letting him put himself in danger for her. After a few seconds Sam broke the kiss and Eddie's grip. She ducked away from him and stepped to the counter where her purse and phone were. Sam grabbed both. She was glad she'd already been dressed for the day since they hadn't been sure if they'd need to leave for Syd's. Eddie turned towards her wary and confused. Sam had the chance to protect him and she was going to take it.

"Sam?"Eddie asked quietly stepping towards her.

The front door was near the kitchen. Steps away. All Sam had to do was walk away. She opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it. Nothing seemed to be the right thing to say. Turning Sam headed to the front door opened it and left the townhouse. 

* * *

"Damn."Eddie swore as he grabbed his keys and phone and quickly followed Sam outside.

He looked left and then right and saw Sam had turned right towards the main intersection and was half a block from the townhouse. Eddie ran to catch up to his partner.

"Sam!"Eddie called once he was within earshot.

The actress didn't stop or look back. Finally Eddie overtook Sam and blocked her path forcing her to stop. Her face was pale and her eyes were redrimmed from tears.

"This plan will keep everyone safe."Sam insisted quietly.

"Fine, we're all safe."Eddie snapped. "But how will we all feel if he gets you?"

Sam looked down at her feet.

"I can't let that happen, not on my watch."Eddie said his tone gentler.

"I care about you too, Eddie."Sam responded her voice quivering as she met his gaze. "You've already gotten hurt because of me and he's intensifying things..."

Eddie pulled them behind a cluster of palm trees so they were at least out of sight of the road. Then her words registered. She cared about him. In her crazy way she was trying to protect him. Eddie reached up with his right hand and caressed Sam's right cheek. She leaned into his touch.

"This is my job, remember?"Eddie said softly. "I do risky things every day."

"I know, but..."Sam began.

"Let's talk to Rollins about your plan."Eddie said with a sigh. "I'm not agreeing to anything but maybe if we tweak it there could be a way to catch him by not putting you directly in danger."

"Thank you."Sam said quietly.

"Don't thank me yet."Eddie replied as Sam drew him into a hug.

A few moments later Eddie stepped away scanning the area for threats. Finding none he took Sam's right hand in his.

"Come on, let's go back and set up a meeting with Chris."Eddie suggested.

As they walked back to the townhouse Eddie was already regretting agreeing to discuss the plan further. Though on the other hand he had to admit she was right they had to make a move. Eddie just hoped to hell whatever the three of them came up with; worked. He had a sinking feeling they were running out of time.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: 24-7  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Being a cop Detective Christine Rollins was used to playing referee. However, it'd been awhile since she'd done it among friends. Christine slammed her coffee mug against the conference room table to gain the two other occupants attention. Both Sam and Eddie stopped arguing and looked her way. That was better. They'd been sequestered in one of the spare rooms of her police station for over an hour.

"Thank you."Chris said with a sigh. "Can you both sit, please? So we can continue this as adults?"

Reluctantly the two PI partners sat on opposite sides of the table. Chris who had known Eddie longer than she had Sam could read him well. Not that Eddie had been as good at hiding his emotions when it came to Sam. Ever since the actress had come into his life Eddie had been different. As his friend Chris was grateful for that. Since the Stahr case three years ago Eddie had basically closed himself off. Now with Sam he was starting to thaw; to let people in again. Chris knew that was why this current situation was so hard for him. On the other hand she understood Sam's perspective as well. The current sticking point was using a female police officer in Sam's place

"Okay, I agree with Sam on this one."Chris began as Eddie started to protest. "We have too tight a time line for someone to get Sam's nuisances' down."

"Thank you."Sam commented quietly.

Chris nodded as she started to write on a large legal pad. She'd had an outline of their plan laid out until the latest argument started.

"Press conference will be held here at the station in a basement room at seven tomorrow morning."Chris stated reading from her notes. "Only a select few reporters will be allowed in and only after being scanned for weapons and fingerprinted for verification. The rest of the crowd will be plain clothed officers. "

Sam's phone beeped and she glanced at the device sitting next to her on the table.

"Text from Syd."Sam stated as she pulled up the message to read. "Truex studios has agreed to lend us space and whatever crew is needed."

"They're on the outskirts of the valley."Chris commented with a nod. "We'll be able to secure that site a bit more than a city location."

"I still say there's too many variables."Eddie muttered.

"You and I both know every plan has flaws."Chris argued. "We can contain this." 

* * *

Eddie knew Chris was right. Knew this was their best option. They'd already discarded several ideas. The old saying of history doesn't repeat itself kept echoing through his thoughts as he looked across the table at Sam. Memories of Marnie dying swirled in Eddie's mind as he wrestled with this current situation. Echos of the past as Eddie remembered telling the actress's mother that he had failed.

 _'She trusted you to protect her.'Valerie Stahr said as they stood in her Beverly Hills living room._

 _'I know.'Eddie agreed quietly. 'I'm sorry...I...'_

 _'Get out of my home.'The older woman snapped whirling and storming into the foyer and up the stairs._

Even now Eddie could still hear the door slam.

"Eddie."Sam prompted.

Eddie blinked forcing himself to focus.

"I still don't like you being bait."Eddie commented quietly.

"She'll have a vest and not be out of anyone's sight."Chris stated.

"I thought you agreed our best defense is..."Sam began.

"I did."Eddie admitted and then nodded. "Alright, let's do this. Chris, I want Berto as part of the surveliance team."

"Done."Chris acknowledged. "It's after five why don't you two go get some food and some rest? Tomorrow's going to be a hell of a long day."

"Good idea."Sam said as she stood. "Thank you, for everything."

"Thank me when this is over."Chris said as the three left the conference room.

Eddie silently agreed with Chris as they parted ways at the elevator. He had long ago trusted his instincts. They'd kept him alive more times than he could count. All day he hadn't been able to shake this sense of foreboding. With the plan set all Eddie could do now was pray that the failsafes and precautions they'd put in place would do their jobs. Sam's life depended on it.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: 24-7  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

The ride from the police station was quiet. They'd only gotten the SUV back from the repair shop a few hours before. Eddie had a friend who's brother was a mechanic and put a rush on the repair. Sam was grateful the SUV was fixed and fixable; she knew how much it meant to her partner.

"I need to stop by my place."Sam stated interrupting the quiet. "Get clothes for tomorrow."

"I can't talk you out of tomorrow; can I?"Eddie asked softly as he made a right turn.

"You know it's our best chance."Sam countered.

They drove the rest of the way to Sam's house in silence. Though Sam was relieved that some of the tension between them had dissipated by the time they pulled into the drive. Sam knew her partner was worried; if she was honest, so was she. Still deep down Sam knew despite the huge risks that tomorrow raised it'd be worth it.

* * *

Eddie found himself deep in thought as he and Sam walked up to her front door. He was still working through the plan they had for tomorrow. Trying to anticipate everything the stalker could throw at them. However, he wasn't so out of it that he didn't hear a familiar sound as Sam put the key in the lock and turned pushing the door open. It was the sound of a safety clicking off on a gun.

* * *

Sam screamed in surprise and fear as Eddie suddenly tackled her off the front steps. They landed hard in the bushes of the nearby flower bed. Seconds later there was two gunshots in rapid succession and the sound of the front door splintering. Eddie had already pulled his gun and was on his feet but crouched low.

"I'm going to check it out."Eddie informed quietly. "Stay here and hidden."

Sam struggled to sit up the short sharp branches of the bush clawing at her skin and clothes.

"Eddie…."Sam protested.

In a fluid motion Eddie handed her the keys to the SUV.

"If something happens, take the SUV and go."Eddie instructed his voice tense.

"Leave you? No."Sam countered as she righted herself and got partially free of the bush.

"Please, Sam."Eddie continued as he met her gaze. "Promise me."

"Okay."Sam agreed in a small voice.

Eddie placed a gentle hand on Sam's left shoulder before he cautiously approached the front door. Sam watched anxiously as Eddie flanked the door and kicked it the rest of the way open. There was no answering gunfire and her partner stepped inside her home.

* * *

The first thing Eddie saw when he entered Sam's home was the double barreled shot gun balanced against the railing of the main stairs. It was tethered to the railing with rope and aimed at the front door. There was another stretch of rope from the shattered door to the gun. Eddie had a feeling it'd been here for awhile. Warily Eddie made his way around the shotgun and quickly checked the rest of the house. Ten minutes later he stepped outside and faced a relieved Sam.

"It's clear."Eddie said offering his partner a hand up. "Shotgun was rigged to fire if the front door was opened."

"That was close."Sam said fearfully.

"Too close."Eddie said as he placed an arm around Sam's waist. "Need to get you inside. Sounds like a neighbor called 911."

* * *

Now Sam heard the sirens getting steadily louder. She looked around the street which was now streaked in the fading sunset.

"Do you think he's watching?"Sam asked as they went inside.

"I think this was set up awhile ago."Eddie said quietly.

Sam could hear the anger in her partner's voice. She was angry too. Scared, angry and tired. She just wanted things to be back to normal.

"You're bleeding."Eddie observed with concern.

Sam glanced down and saw some of the larger cuts on her forearms were now bleeding.

"First aid kit?"Eddie prompted.

"Guest bathroom top of the stairs."Sam instructed. "Bottom cabinet."

Eddie ushered her into the kitchen where she sat at the breakfast bar. Gently Eddie handed her a towel before going upstairs to retrieve the kit. That was when Sam first really saw the gun balanced on her staircase railing. She'd seen it when they first came in but it hadn't really registered. Now as the shock wore off reality came crashing in. Sam shivered as she looked at the shattered front door. She heard sirens come to a stop and feet pounding up her sidewalk. Sam shrank back against the counter wondering not for the first time why this was happening to her and why it wasn't over.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: 24-7  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

An hour and a half later Sam picked at the orange chicken in the Chinese takeout container in front of her. She and Eddie and stopped and got takeout on the way back to the townhouse. Sam noticed she wasn't the only one picking at their food. By her count Eddie had eaten half an egg roll and three bites of chicken fried rice. There also hadn't been much conversation; each lost in their own thoughts. Knowing how long a day tomorrow was going to be Sam forced herself to eat several more bites.

"How are your arms?"Eddie asked.

Sam nearly jumped the sound of his voice startling her. They'd been quiet for so long.

"Throbbing a bit, but fine."Sam replied quietly as she took another bite of chicken.

"I'll get you some aspirin."Eddie said as he stood.

 _/I can't live with something happening to you./_

Eddie's words from earlier intruded on Sam's thoughts. How had they gotten here? She knew it wasn't all circumstantial. They'd had an evolving friendship before this started. Now she couldn't picture her life without Eddie in it. Tomorrow if things went wrong; she could be facing that very possibility. Her expression must have changed because Eddie stopped and looked back at her with a concerned frown. Then walked to her.

"What is it, Sam?"Eddie asked as he reached her. "What's wrong?"

Sam shook her head not wanting to voice her thoughts Her life was so upside down. Eddie pulled Sam to her feet and into an embrace.

"You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"Eddie asked softly.

Sam nodded her head buried against his chest enjoying the pure human contact

"I know it had to have been a shock knowing he'd been in your home."Eddie said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes."Sam admitted and she felt Eddie tighten his embrace.

A few beats of silence later and things crystalized for Sam. Today more than ever she was feeling her own mortality. If it hadn't been for Eddie's quick reflexes Sam could have died today. Despite their precautions and planning Mr. Crazy Smart could gain the upper hand tomorrow and it'd be over.

"I could die tomorrow."Sam stated pulling away from Eddie.

Sam saw she had startled him. Eddie's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Sam..."Eddie began.

"I could lose everything."Sam continued.

She wasn't just talking about drawing her last breath. Everything she'd struggled for the last few months. The rehab, her sobriety, establishing herself as a potential PI.

"He won't get past me."Eddie vowed his voice suddenly husky.

Sam shook her head, but before she could respond Eddie's lips were capturing hers in a deep, hard steal your breath kiss. In that moment Sam let everything go and she just lost herself to sensation and touch. No more thinking, no more worrying. Before Sam knew it they were upstairs in one of the bedrooms. Clothes were coming off and both of them were breathing hard. Part of Sam wanted to stop it, to put some clarity on the situation. But another part reasoned that didn't they deserve this? After everything the last few intense days didn't they deserve some respite? Sam reached for the snap of Eddie's jeans. That motion seemed to jolt Eddie back to reality and he stopped kissing and stepped back, but he didn't let go of Sam. Just gave them both some space.

"Sam, you've been through a lot maybe we should..."Eddie began.

Sam undid the snap of Eddie's jeans and leaned up and kissed him.

"I want this."Sam whispered when they broke apart. "I want you."

With a groan of pleasure Eddie scooped Sam up into his arms and settled them both on the bed.

Hours later Sam watched Eddie sleep. His arms were still around her waist. Sam had never felt more protected and cared for. Sam was glad Eddie was able to get some sleep. They'd both needed the release that sex gave. However, sleep was elusive to Sam. Her thoughts and emotions spinning and melding. In a few hours she'd give one of the most important press conferences of her life. So many lives depended on what she did and the outcome it produced. Not just hers but the gentle kind man who's arms were wrapped around her now, not to mention her pseudo family Berto, Monica, Syd and even Christine Rollins

With a yawn Sam turned so her back was to Eddie's torso. She smiled as he shifted a bit closer in his sleep. It was another hour before exhaustion finally won and Sam fell asleep.

* * *

Eddie awoke before dawn. Memories of the night before flooded in and he pulled the woman next to him closer. As he shook the sleep from his mind thoughts began to clarify along with emotions he could no longer deny. Everything he'd tried to prevent had happened. He was in way over his head. Eddie was falling for Sam and falling fast and hard. Placing a light kiss on the nape of Sam's neck Eddie rested his head on the pillow. He went over their plan one more time. Looking at it from every angle. Trying to see it from the stalker's point of view. Trying to plug any holes with a solution to fix it.

The main part that worried Eddie the most was getting Sam from the police station where the press conference was to the studio in the valley. So many places for an ambush. So much road and so many buildings that they couldn't cover even if they every person on the LAPD payroll. He'd call Chris later and see what they could do about air support. Eddie had a few former clients with helicopters that owed him favors. He could call those in. With a sigh Eddie realized all they could do was their best and hope like hell it was enough. He had a sinking feeling it wasn't going to be.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: 24-7  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Eddie and Sam arrived at the police station before eight am as scheduled. The press conference was supposed to start at nine thirty. This gave them plenty of time to set up and go over things one last time. After leaving Sam with Chris Eddie had gone down to the basement room where the press conference was to take place.

The room had once been a briefing room. It had age old linoleum flooring and peeling yellow paint on the walls. The chairs looked circa 1970 plastic white with wide arms which may have been picked up at a school that was being torn down. The chairs were set up in four rows though Eddie knew there wouldn't' be enough reporters to fill those. They'd limited the list to twenty and Eddie had been uncomfortable with that many. Eddie still had to go over the list of police with Chris. The ones who would be doubling as reporters. He didn't want any loose ends. Didn't want anybody's background that might later be a connection to this stalker. Eddie didn't want to give this bastard a chance to get at Sam.

"Hey."A familiar voice called breaking the quiet. "Chris said you were down here."

Eddie turned to find Syd standing just inside the doorway. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was dressed for work in one of her normal business outfits. This a light gray skirt and matching blouse.

"You're early."Eddie commented as he walked towards his ex. "You didn't have to be here this soon."

"Wanted to."Syd replied quietly looking over the room. "Besides I'm too anxious to sit at the office or home."

"Sam will be grateful for your company."Eddie stated as he began to walk the circumference of the room again.

"I still can't believe he had a gun rigged at her front door."Syd said with a shudder. "Eddie, I just keep thinking of all he's done so far and how easily he….."

"I know, giving me nightmares too."Eddie admitted as he reached the podium in the front. "I keep trying to find faults in our plan and I'm finding a million ways he could get to her."

"You really care for her, don't you?"Syd asked quietly as she walked to the rows of chairs.

Eddie glanced at Syd. They'd been over as a couple for nearly a year before she'd showed up at his office to collect the favor he owed. Still talking about a current relationship with an ex was always tricky.

"Yeah."Eddie said quietly. "As much as she drives me crazy…I care a lot about her, Syd. If anything happens to Sam today because I didn't look at every angle….."

"History doesn't repeat itself."Syd replied gently. "You're going to have to forgive yourself for Marnie at some point."

"Maybe."Eddie commented with a shake of his head as he left the podium and walked to her. "Let's just get through today."

"I brought coffee and pastries; they're upstairs."Syd offered as they walked to the door.

"Sugar and caffeine just what I need."Eddie responded.

As they left Eddie took a last look at the room. Deep down he knew they were doing everything they could. Eddie just hoped it was enough.

* * *

"I still don't like the idea of a decoy car."Sam told the group a half hour later.

"They're professionals, Sam."Eddie responded gently. "They take risks like this every day."

Sam shook her head with a frown as she stared down at the plan prep scattered on the conference table before them. File folders, pictures of the studio, pictures of reporters, officer bios, maps of possible routes. It was starting to be overwhelming. Sam knew she'd fought for this plan, but now standing in the midst of it the odds were increasing rapidly that people would get hurt because of her. Still Sam knew they were too far into this to change anything now.

"Sam."Syd prompted gently with a touch on her client's right shoulder. "Time to get changed."

"Alright."Sam acknowledged.

Eddie came over to Sam and gave her a brief hug.

"This will be over before you know it."Eddie encouraged.

Sam tried to smile at her partner. Knew he was trying to keep his worry and fear from her. Knew he was striving to be hopeful for her sake. Sam interlaced the fingers of their right hands and squeezed his hand before letting go and following Syd out of the conference room; show time.

At nine the reporters began filling the basement room. Syd stood with Sam and Eddie just inside a doorway at the right front of the room. It led to a unused storage room.

"You've done this a million times."Syd said with a brave smile."You'll be fine."

Sam gave her friend and agent a hug then looked at Eddie.

"Ready."Sam said quietly.

"Wait till ten minutes before scheduled time then we'll go."Eddie responded tensely.

For Sam that wait was one of the longest of her life. Finally it was time. Sam squared her shoulders and walked towards the podium. Sam didn't have to look to know Eddie was right next to her. She could feel his comforting presence. Reaching the podium the reporters and 'police reporters' quieted. Sam placed her hands on the rough wood and faced them. She forced a smile.

"Thank you for coming."Sam began. "As….."

The lights went out plunging the room into darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

Couldn't leave you guys in suspense too long. :)

Title: 24-7  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

As soon as the lights went out Eddie tackled Sam to the floor pulling her behind the cover of the podium. He heard her scream as they hit and Eddie tucked her behind him as he pulled out his gun and moving into a crouching position. The reporters were silent admid a few initial screams and exclamations as the lights went out. When they stayed out the press stayed silent. Eddie could feel the tension and wariness in the room.

"Eddie?"Sam called worriedly.

"Right here."Eddie replied quietly placing a hand on Sam's back. "Stay down."

"Eddie? Sam?"Chris asked from somewhere to the left.

"We're good."Eddie said softly not wanting to give away too much of their position.

As his eyes adjusted Eddie noticed one thing that caused pure fear to spike through him. It wasn't just this room that was dark. The hallway was pitch black also. Eddie strained to hear the radio traffic from Chris's radio and the other uniforms that had been in the front of the room. Eddie turned towards where the reporters were and swore silently. There were a few pinpricks of light popping up indicating some of the press were using their phones as flashlights. If the stalker was here; if he had a rifle...

"Douse the lights!"Eddie shouted. "Now!"

Instantly darkness returned amidst a bit of swearing. Eddie heard footsteps coming towards him and he turned weapon raised.

"Eddie."Chris whispered. "We're moving Sam, now. Whole station is dark."

"Whole building?"Sam repeated fearfully.

"Exit B?"Eddie asked quietly.

When they'd picked this room it'd been with the multiple exits in mind. Exit B was on the left side of the room a door halfway down the wall. It let to a small corridor with an emergency stairwell.

"Yes, now."Chris acknowledged. "We've got two uniforms with us."

"Sam, let's go."Eddie urged. 

* * *

Sam scrambled to her feet but kept low. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness but with the room being in the basement it was just so dark she couldn't make out anything. She smelled Eddie's familiar cologne and inched closer to him.

"Is he here?"Sam whispered anxiously.

"Don't know."Chris replied.

In less than two minutes Sam found herself out of the former briefing room and into a small corridor. The next thing she knew Sam heard the familiar sound of a fire door being pushed open and they were in a dark stairway heading upwards. Every step Sam was waiting for the proverbial other shoe to drop. Waiting for the attack. Waiting for the gunshot.

Sam was nearly blinded by the daylight as the group reached ground level and scurried outside. She felt like the President as Chris and Eddie reached a pre-arranged SUV and thrust Sam through the back door and into the rear seat as soon as it was opened. Chris hopped out closed the door and jumped into the driver's seat. In seconds they were away and in traffic. Sam realized only then that she'd flattened herself against the corner of the seat away from the window making herself as small as possible. She was breathing hard from the quick, abrupt exit.

"You're bleeding!"Sam exclaimed once she looked over at her partner.

"Reopened the bullet wound when we hit the ground."Eddie replied dismissively. "It's nothing. Are you okay?"

"Scared out of my mind, but yes fine."Sam replied shakily.

Sam pulled off her dark blue suit jacket and balled it between her hands. She'd worn a simple outfit skirt, blouse suit jacket, low heels. Conservative for the press conference, low heels in case of fast exit. Now Sam used the jacket to press against Eddie's right shoulder to slow the bleeding. Eddie's left hand gently covered the jacket and her hand.

"It's alright, Sam."Eddie said softly.

Sam eased back but continued to keep pressure on the wound. The adrenaline was wearing off and Sam felt exhausted.

"We're clear."Chris reported from the front seat as she put her cell phone down on the passenger seat. "It was just a random power outage. Rolling burnout from the heat of the last few weeks. Three blocks around the station are dark."

"Thank God."Sam said quietly.

"Want me to head back?"Chris inquired.

"No."Eddie responded.

"Yes."Sam said at the same time.

Chris raised an eyebrow at them via the rearview mirror.

"Staying with the plan is the best option."Sam implored as she looked at Eddie. "I can't live like this."

"For what it's worth I agree with her."Chris interjected quietly. "Eddie, we can bandage your shoulder at the station."

"Sam..."Eddie began.

"This was a fluke."Sam countered. "A bad coincidence. We can still catch him." 

* * *

Eddie sighed part of him agreed with them. More than anything he wanted to catch the bastard and ensure Sam was safe. The power outage had just made Eddie's earlier worry of how vulnerable their plan still was. Mr. Crazy Smart as Sam called him just needed one hole; one opening to cause chaos. With the time table they'd set for today they really didn't have much choice but to continue.

"Alright, let's go back."Eddie said finally.

"I'll call Syd and tell her to reset the press conference."Sam said as she pulled her phone from her skirt pocket.

Eddie exchanged a concerned glance with Chris via the rearview mirror. Round two; game on.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: 24-7  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

"Thank you all for staying."Sam began forty minutes later. "The LAPD has investigated the earlier incident and assured us there was no danger; just a power outage. "

Murmurs went through the crowd of reporters still in the same basement room they'd been in when the lights went out. Sam cleared her throat and tightened her hold on the podium.

"As you are aware over the past few days I have received threats by an unknown person."Sam continued. "I wanted to let that person know that I am no longer hiding. I am taking my life back."

Applause broke out from the room along with camera flashes.

"Starting with filming a mini-series at Truex studios."Sam enthused. "I'm excited to begin this project; it's a turn of the century romance."

The questions started then in a barrage.

"Is this a stalker?"

"We've heard part of this was a publicity stunt?"

"Are you romantically involved with your PI partner?"

"Is the shooting at Valetik investigations connected?"

"What progress has the LAPD made?"

"Do you know who's sending the threats?"

Sam answered as best she could and avoided the question on her being involved with Eddie. It was no one's business but their own. If they ever had a chance to sort it out would be another matter altogether. Sam thanked the reporters and walked back to where Eddie and Syd were waiting relieved at least that the press conference part was over.

"Ready for phase two?"Eddie asked.

"As I'll ever be."Sam replied with a weak smile.

Eddie placed a supportive arm around Sam's waist and they left the police station. Minutes later they were in an SUV headed to the valley with Syd going in another car with Christine. Sam allowed herself to lean back against the passenger seat and close her eyes and try to relax a bit.

"Berto said things were all set at Truex."Eddie reported as he navigated traffic.

"Okay."Sam acknowledged not opening her eyes.

Sam felt Eddie's hand close around hers and interlace their fingers. She squeezed his in response grateful for the silent support. They needed to talk and if the last few days had taught her anything it was there was no time like the present. In a small amount of time their relationship had expanded and grown more than she'd ever expected. They'd slept together but hadn't said the L word yet. Sam knew she'd fallen for her partner and fallen hard. Even if Eddie wasn't there yet; Sam wanted him to know. She opened her eyes.

"Eddie?"Sam began.

"Yeah?"Eddie replied as he switched lanes.

"I know it's been a crazy week and we haven't had much chance to talk."Sam continued her words speeding with nerves. "I just…..just wanted you to know in case something happens today…I love you."

* * *

Eddie did a double take at Sam as her words registered. He knew she meant it. Sam was right they hadn't had a chance to deal with what was happening between them. Analyzing his feelings for Sam had taken a back seat to protecting her. Now with her broaching the subject Eddie knew if he was honest with himself he felt the same; had for awhile.

"Sam…."Eddie started.

Sam squeezed his hand.

"You don't have to say anything."Sam insisted.

"I love you too."Eddie said quietly. "We'll have plenty of time today and later to talk."

* * *

Sam felt her heart swell. No matter what happened having Eddie in her life and what she'd endured to get here had been worth it. More than ever Sam wanted and needed her plan to work. Whatever this thing was with her and Eddie she wanted to see where it went. Sam had thought she'd been in love with Dylan and maybe she had been. But this connection with Eddie was something that Sam wanted a chance to explore. Sam knew it wouldn't fizzle when their lives returned to normal. Sam just wanted them to be able to figure out where they were going without the life and death thing over their heads. Today had to work; it had to get them back to normal. Or whatever the new normal would be.

* * *

They were now on the freeway and twenty minutes from their destination. Suddenly the police radio Chris had given them crackled to life.

"Eddie….there's….."Rollins garbled voice cut off.

Frowning Eddie picked up the mike. Chris was in the lead car a few miles ahead coordinating with air support. Their was a squad car keeping pace but now as Eddie looked he didn't see it.

"Chris, you cut off."Eddie responded.

No response.

"Chris?"Eddie asked once more.

Nothing but static.

"Hang on."Eddie ordered Sam.

Flooring the accelerator Eddie urged the SUV towards the nearest off ramp. A roaring engine drew the PI's attention to the rearview and he saw a large black pickup barreling towards them.

"Eddie, I can't get a signal!"Sam exclaimed looking at her phone.

"Being jammed."Eddie nearly growled as he glared at the rearview mirror.

Traffic was moderate, but Eddie didn't want any innocents getting caught up in this. He needed to get them off the freeway and into city streets where they stood a better chance of getting backup. Just as Eddie was about to change lanes the pickup rammed them hard. Sam screamed as the SUV spun. Eddie fought the wheel trying to regain control. The truck hit them again and just like a ball in a pinball machine they were slammed into a retaining wall. The truck continued to push them against the wall and the SUV slid down the lane leaving paint and a screech of metal. Eddie knew he had to do something, he just didn't know what. The truck hit them once more and pain sliced through Eddie's rib cage as the driver's side door imploded inward. The airbags deployed. Eddie turned the wheel trying to free the SUV but the steering was either too damaged or they were caught on something. Suddenly they weren't moving any more. Eddie struggled to see around the inflated airbag and into the cracked windshield. He reached for his gun and pulled it out of the center consol.

"Eddie."Sam said fearfully.

"Chris will get help to us."Eddie replied.

The truck's engine roared and Eddie swore silently trying to brace himself against the inevitable impact. The truck hit so hard it pushed the SUV up on it's left wheels. Eddie felt his head slam against the window. As he fought to stay conscious he saw the passenger door being open. The last thing he saw before darkness closed in was Sam's terrified face as strong arms pulled her out of the wrecked SUV.


	21. Chapter 21

many thanks to daisesndaffidols for the idea for the conclusion for this fic

Title: 24-7  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

The swaying of the yacht was making Sam sick. She normally didn't get seasick but the stress of the last few days and of her abduction today was making her physically ill. That on top of her worry for Eddie. Every time Sam closed her eyes she saw her partner's pale and bloodied form in the crushed driver's side of the SUV. Her captors hadn't shot him, which Sam was grateful for. The actress didn't know if they'd been in too much of a hurry or just thought Eddie was too far gone from the impact to bother. Sam was praying it was the former.

Sam had been alone for the past few hours. She'd been blindfolded upon entering their truck so she didn't know who her kidnappers were or where she was now. The blindfold had been removed as she was bound to the chair she was currently sitting on. That was how she knew she was on a yacht a small one, but a nice older model. The room she was in was a small bedroom. They had gagged her not that she was close enough to the porthole to scream for help. The two men who had tied her up were in their twenties, white and with tattoos. One had long blond hair and the other close military style dark hair. Apparently her stalker had called in backup.

Sam stared at the gray wall and tried not to lose hope. She'd heard a helicopter as the truck had left the freeway. Sam thought it might have been one of the police choppers. If it was they might not have been too far behind them. But if it had been wouldn't she have been rescued by now?

* * *

Christine Rollins glanced up from her laptop computer as Zeus swore. They had regrouped in a conference room at the station a half hour after Sam's abduction. Eddie had been rushed to the hospital and was currently in surgery. Berto, Monica, Zeus and herself were seated at the table going back through everything. There'd been no contact from the kidnappers. The truck had come up stolen and as hard as the chopper pilots had tried they'd lost it in heavy traffic.

"What?"Chris prompted.

Zeus slid the computer tablet towards her and she pulled it closer. On the screen was a picture and a police academy profile. Mark Gonzalez age thirty-three. Chris's stomach tightened as she recognized the name.

"I've been working on a theory."Zeus explained grimly. "Especially when we haven't been able to get an ID or a lead on Sam's stalker."

"You think it's not really a stalker?"Monica asked quietly.

"I think the stalker ploy was used to draw Eddie in."Zeus continued. "Mark Gonzalez was one of the lead dirty cops on Unit 23. Unlike most he was eventually fired from LAPD."

"What's unit twenty-three?"Monica asked.

"Group of dirty cops Eddie busted."Zeus clarified.

"He was arrested six months ago for a B&E and before that did three months for a robbery."Chris read as she pulled up his police file.

"Let me guess."Berto interjected. "He's out."

"Released the same time Sam started getting threats."Chris replied hollowly as she put the tablet down.

"Would explain the increased violence in Sam's threats."Berto stated quietly.

"We don't have direct proof."Zeus added. "But it fits."

"Yes it does."Chris agreed grimly as she reached for her phone. "I'm putting out an APB on Gonzalez."

* * *

Sam was jerked from a light doze by a camera flash. Or more accurately a cell phone flash. The man in front of her was a forty something Hispanic with a wicked scar on his right forearm. Sam had never seen him before. Was this her stalker? A chill washed over Sam at the thought.

"You are photogenic even bound and gagged."Sam's captor stated as he straightened. "Question is who do I send this to?"

"Why?"Sam asked.

She'd forgotten about the gag so it came out as a mumble. Still her stalker's plan all along was for them to be together. Why send a photo to anyone? To gloat? The man removed the gag and Sam asked the question again.

"Why?"Sam repeated her voice hoarse.

"You thought this was all about you; didn't you?"The man chuckled. "I have to admit it was a brilliant plan."

"You're not my stalker."Sam surmised fearfully.

"You never had one; it was a ruse."Her captor said his attention on the phone.

Sam felt cold fear wash over her. If the stalker thing had all been an act…..

"Your partner took down a group called Unit twenty-three when he was still a cop."The man continued putting the phone away. "I was lead on that group. We had a good thing going."

"This is about revenge."Sam managed to say past the lump in her throat. "That's why you didn't shoot Eddie at the crash."

"Smart and pretty."Her captor commented with a shake of his head. "Unusual combination no wonder Valetik likes you."

Sam glared.

"Make yourself comfortable, princess."The man said with a laugh as he left. "You'll be here for awhile."

The door shut leaving Sam alone. She was bait for a man who hated her partner enough to arrange an elaborate plan. Somehow Sam had to get herself free. She couldn't let things go forward as they were. Eddie had done everything to protect her; now Sam had to protect him.

* * *

Berto sat anxiously next to his boss's hospital bed. Eddie had come out of surgery a half hour before. They'd repaired the internal bleeding Eddie had suffered in the crash. According to the doctor's Eddie would make a quick recovery. Berto knew that wouldn't be the case once he was brought up to speed. Eddie would do everything in his power to go after Sam; even at the risk to his own health. The APB on Gonzalez hadn't located the former cop yet. However, Chris was pulling more and more evidence together to support Zeus's theory. Enough for an arrest warrant. Now all they had to do was find him.

"Berto?"Eddie asked.

Berto jumped startled he'd been so lost in thought he hadn't seen his boss wake. He swallowed hard and prepared himself for the onslaught.

"Take it easy; you just got out of surgery."Berto advised as he stood.

"Tell me Chris got Sam back and she's safe."Eddie pleaded.

Berto shook his head.

"How long was I out?"Eddie asked as he started to sit up.

"Couple hours."Berto replied as he pushed Eddie back down.. "We do think we know who took her and you're not going to like it."

"You know who her stalker is?"Eddie inquired.

"Zeus's theory is it never was a stalker just a way to get to you and the evidence backs him."Berto continued.

"Who?"Eddie demanded.

"Unit twenty-three."Berto responded grimly.

Eddie cursed. Berto sent off a silent prayer that they would be able to find Sam and bring her home. If not, a man Berto admired would never be the same.


	22. Chapter 22

Title: 24-7  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one 

Two hours later Christine Rollins stood outside of Eddie's hospital room. She'd gotten an SOS text from Berto. She'd suspected he would be hard to handle and it sounded like that was an understatement. Not that Chris blamed him. Eddie felt responsible and confined plus he was head over heels for Sam. A combination that was combustible to say the least. The news Chris had to tell her friend wouldn't help the situation but there was no choice. Taking a deep breath Chris pulled open the door and stepped inside.

"Berto, why don't you grab something to eat?"Chris suggested.

"Think I will."Berto replied flashing Chris a grateful look as he left.

"I hear you're climbing the walls."Chris commented as she sat down in the visitor's chair.

"Because the damn doctors refuse to release me."Eddie snapped.

"You're not well enough yet; you just had surgery."Chris soothed.

"Berto said you put an APB on Gonzalez?"Eddie asked.

Chris could tell Eddie was trying to get control of his emotions, but he wasn't fooling her. Chris knew him too well. Had seen him during good and bad times.

"Yes."Chris affirmed. "Nothing yet."

"I should've seen it."Eddie said as he sank back against the stack of pillows. "It was getting too violent for a stalker..."

"Stalker's get violent."Chris responded with a shake of her head. "We had no reason to think it wasn't what it appeared; it was a good ploy."

"They don't want a ransom; they just want payback."Eddie stated solemnly. "That's why they haven't made contact."

"Eddie..."Chris began gently.

"Sam was terrified when they grabbed her from the SUV."Eddie continued his gaze fixed on the window. "I couldn't do anything to help."

"We're doing everything to track Gonzalez."Chris responded quietly.

"From what I remember the only thing he cared about was money; getting as much as he could. Didn't matter if it was reselling drugs or taking kickbacks."Eddie said finally meeting Chris's gaze."If it's not worth his while you and I both know he won't keep Sam alive. Especially if she causes him a headache and that's definitely a possibility."

Chris heard Eddie's voice hitch on the last word. She reached over and took Eddie's right hand in hers and squeezed it.

"What we had worked only until one of us found something better."Chris said meeting Eddie's gaze. "I know you've found that with Sam..."

"Chris..."Eddie began.

"It's okay."Chris replied. "It was good to see what the two of you became. After Marnie you had shut yourself down and for awhile I didn't think anyone was going to bring you out of it."

"Sam drives me crazy."Eddie said quietly. "But I've fallen in love with her. Chris, if she dies because of me..."

"Not going to happen."Chris responded firmly. "If they just wanted her dead it would've happened already."

Eddie nodded and Chris withdrew her hand.

"I know it sucks to stay here while someone you care about is in trouble."Chris said. "But Sam needs you at a hundred percent and you're not there."

"We're talking Unit twenty-three, Chris."Eddie countered. "She's in their hands possibly hurt, she's scared."

"This is Sam; she's bounced back from a broken engagement and rehab."Chris reminded.

The door opened and Berto stepped in. He was holding a smartphone his expression grim.

"What?"Eddie prompted anxiously.

"With your phone being trashed in the wreck I was checking the office email account."Berto said his voice hollow. "Kidnappers made contact."

"What did they say?"Chris asked as she stood.

"Just sent a picture."Berto replied.

Chris watched as Berto handed his boss the smartphone. She assumed the picture was cued up as Eddie didn't touch the screen just stared at the image for several long moments. Finally he handed it to Chris. The picture showed Sam in a chair bound and gagged. She looked scared, tired and a little angry.

"Proof of life."Chris said grimly. "This is a good sign, Eddie."

"Better."Berto replied excitedly. "I think I can trace it."


	23. Chapter 23

Title: 24-7  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Fifteen minutes later Berto was relieved when his prediction came true. He was able to trace the email. Gonzalez had slipped up. Whether it was on purpose or not didn't matter. They had him; for the rest they'd take precautions.

"We pulled up traffic cams in the area of the Long Beach marina and have confirmed Gonzalez going in and out from a boat in slip four."Rollins reported with excitement as she ended a phone call. "We have SWAT mobilizing."

Berto had sent a reply email as Eddie had instructed. His laptop beeped indicating a new email he glanced at the mail program and frowned. He looked over at Eddie and Chris.

"Just got a response to the picture email."Berto informed grimly.

"Read it."Eddie ordered.

"Half a million delivered by Eddie; address to be sent closer to drop time."Berto read grimly. "Three hour time limit."

"It's after five now."Chris pointed out softly as she glanced at her watch. "We're going to have to scramble to get that kind of cash even if Sam has a rich friend we can contact on her behalf."

"I know one or two we can contact but we'd still need to deal with the bank as a backup."Eddie responded."Berto call Syd we'll need her to call on Sam's behalf."

"On it."Berto acknowledged as he moved to the corner near the window for privacy.

* * *

"Now we just need to get the paperwork to get me out of here."Eddie commented as he pushed the blankets aside.

When Eddie stood for a moment he thought he was in the clear; then the room spun viciously. He felt his legs wobble and if not for Chris's quick reflexes Eddie would've fallen. Gritting his teeth Eddie kept his eyes open waiting for the dizziness to pass. Finally the room settled and Eddie straightened; Chris's steadying arm fell away.

"You're not up for a fight."Chris advised softly.

"I have to be."Eddie countered as he went to the wardrobe to get his clothes.

"You know there's a chance; a strong one that you won't be released."Chris stated. "Even if we explain the circumstances."

"I know the risks."Eddie argued as he faced his friend holding jeans and a blue shirt. "Sam didn't sign on for any of this. If meeting up with Gonzalez will get Sam home; it's what we have to do."

"You know as well as I do this is a trap."Chris countered. "Even when we get Sam free who knows what Gonzalez has up his sleeve at the money drop."

"Sam's the important thing."Eddie replied quietly. "Don't worry about me. I took down Unit Twenty-three once; can do it again."

Eddie knew it was a crap shoot. They all did. Getting Sam home was the main focus; had to be. She'd been through hell that week because of him. Eddie owed it to his partner to end this.

"I'll get the doctor."Chris said as an excuse to get out of the room before she said something she'd regret. 

* * *

Logically Chris knew they were doing everything they could The ultimate win would be that SWAT got Sam free before the money drop. Chris knew how long Gonzalez had to plan this. The elaborateness of the fake stalker ploy proved that. This wouldn't be easy; not by a long shot. Eddie had torn down the highlight of Gonzalez's criminal career. Now it was turnabout. Gonzalez was determined to wreck Eddie's life.

The unknown was what worried Chris the most. They had no idea what Gonzalez's endgame was. All they could do was prepare and hope for the best and plan for the worst.


	24. Chapter 24

So sorry guys for the delay. Real life has been insanely busy with starting a new job and wrapping up the old one.

Title: 24-7  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

In the end Eddie ended up signing the paperwork to check himself out against medical advice. Two doctors had tried to convince him, but it came down to time. Eddie didn't have time to argue. Each moment he spent arguing kept him from getting Sam home. As he, Chris and Berto left the hospital Eddie's mind kept showing him two images one of Sam gagged and bound and the other of her terrified face as she was pulled from the SUV.

It'd been the right thing to do to give up his career and take down Unit twenty-three. He'd made peace with what they'd taken from him. The career he could've had. What he wouldn't sacrifice to them was Sam. No way in hell. Berto headed to his car and Chris and Eddie got in hers. As Chris started the car her cell phone rang and the detective answered it.

"Rollins."Chris greeted.

Eddie knew it was work related by her tense short words. Few minutes later Chris ended the call and pulled out of the parking spot. Eddie waited not bothering to conceal his impatience.

"That was Lt. Bevins who's in charge of SWAT."Chris explained as she left the hospital parking lot and moved into traffic. "They've reached the marina."

"We're going there, aren't we?"Eddie demanded.

In response Chris reached and opened the glove compartment. She pulled out a small 'gumdrop' siren and slammed the compartment closed. She opened the window and placed it on top of the car and activated it. In seconds they were flying through traffic. 

* * *

Sam didn't realize she had dozed off until the door opened. She blinked momentarily disorientated. Sam recognized two men from earlier. She'd been working at the ropes trying to free herself. All she'd gained was drawing blood from raw skin. Sam had felt her bonds loosen a fraction but she knew it wasn't enough.

"Boss says time to move."A young asian man proclaimed as he reached Sam.

Sam let herself go as limp as possible to give her leverage once the ropes were loosened. When the man cut the ropes around her legs Sam saw her opportunity. Though her limbs were stiff from immobility Sam was able to get a kick in. Unfortunately it didn't have nearly the force it should have. The moment caused Sam to wobble and she nearly fell over.

"Not a smart move."The asian snarled as he shoved Sam forward. "Your next accommodations won't be as luxurious."

When they reached a tiny stairway Sam tried once more to escape. She slammed her body into the blond man who was the other hired gun. The three of them collided like bowling pins in the tiny space. Sam ducked the blond's grasp but turned and slammed straight into the asian. Something hard slammed against the back of Sam's head and everything went black.


	25. Chapter 25

Title: 24-7  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one 

They arrived at the Long Beach marina to find it being evacuated. Civilians were being ushered out by uniformed officers. The recognizable SWAT black armored vehicle was parked behind a series of storage buildings on the left side of the parking lot. From what Eddie could tell it wasn't visible from the boats. Chris parked the car and she and Eddie got out and fast walked to the SWAT team. They were assembling by the front of the SWAT vehicle. Traditional black uniforms and bullet proof vests. Introductions were made and Chris asked which boat was the one Gonzalez had been spotted in. Bivens a red haired tall thirty something male pointed to a slip near the front of the marina. A small schooner was there with brass portholes and wooden railings. The mast was tied and white in color. They could see no movement on board.

"Boat is registered as Silver Wave."Bivens reported tersely. "We're doing thermal heat scans now. Last reported sighting of Gonzalez was two hours ago."

Eddie texted Berto with an update and the name and location of the boat.

"How soon before you move?"Chris asked. "We've got a clock on the ransom."

"As soon as we get..."Bivens started.

The ground rocked from an explosion. Instinctively everyone ducked for cover using the SWAT vehicle for protection. Eddie's ears were ringing and he felt his stomach roll with nausea. He didn't want to look at the marina; didn't want to have his fears confirmed. Couldn't believe that he was too late. No, please, no...seconds later Eddie heard Chris gasp in horror and he knew where the explosion was. Eddie's knees became wobbly and he clung to the SWAT vehicle for support.

"Damn it!"Bivens swore. "Get LAFD on that fire now! We're going in as soon as it's safe!"

Finally Eddie gathered his resolve and looked over the front of the SWAT vehicle. Pure horror and grief hit him in the gut as he saw the fiery husk of what was left of the Silver Wave. Seeing the flames instantly took Eddie back to his childhood and his parents store. Eddie swallowed hard and focused on the present.

"Sam."Eddie whispered his voice catching.

"Easy."Chris advised gently as she touched Eddie's right arm. "We don't know anything yet. Gonzalez has been elaborate so far this could just be another production."

"Better be."Eddie nearly growled his gaze fixed on the fire. "If she's dead..."

Eddie let the threat trail off and Chris's attention returned to Biven's and his team. Stepping away from the SWAT vehicle Eddie struggled to compose himself. He ran a hand over his face and took several breaths.

Everything Eddie had tried to prevent was happening anyway. He was supposed to protect Sam. Just like Marnie Eddie had failed. Grief and shock were mixing with disbelief and hope as Eddie watched the LAFD put out the fire. Bivens and his team were working to get confirmation of the last time Gonzalez had been seen on the still stood near the front of the SWAT vehicle. The shock and exertion of the day were making his hands feel like blocks of ice. Eddie knew his face had drained of color after the explosion and still not returned to normal. Especially with the worried looks Chris was shooting him.

Eddie in a rare moment of embracing technology had FaceTimeed Berto.

"I heard the scanner calls. She couldn't have been on the boat when it blew."Berto stated quietly.

"I don't want to believe it..."Eddie started.

"No I mean I was just about to call you."Berto said excitedly."We just got another proof of life. Video file sent to the office email. Time stamp was after the blast."

"Bastard's playing me."Eddie snarled.

"Using Sam to do it."Berto agreed grimly.

"Send that video to Chris and me."Eddie ordered.

"Got it."Berto replied. "Oh and Syd texted she's still trying to get ahold of Sam's friends to get the ransom together. One of them is out of the country so dealing with time zones."

"Keep me posted."Eddie acknowledged as he ended the FaceTime.

Eddie caught Chris's attention and motioned her over. Just as she reached him Eddie's phone beeped with the incoming video from Berto.

"She's not dead!"Eddie exclaimed excitedly motioning to the phone. "Berto got another proof of life video time stamped after the explosion."

Relief washed over Chris's face as Eddie pulled up the video on his phone. Eddie's grip tightened on the phone as Mark Gonzalez's face appeared. The ex-cop appeared to be in a warehouse. Large dark room with cement floors. Sam could be seen in the background tied to a chair and gagged.

"Eddie, it's been such a long time."Gonzalez began with a wide smile. "How are you liking my revenge so far? A pity such a beautiful creature had to get caught in the web as well but it was the best plan. Clock is ticking, Eddie. I get my money and you get the girl and we all live happily ever after."

Gonzalez stepped out of camera range and the camera zoomed in on Sam. She was limp in the chair and Eddie saw blood on her forearms and neck. A small mirror was placed under Sam's nose and then the condensation on the reflective surface shown to the camera as proof of life. Eddie breathed a sigh of relief. Not that he hadn't believed Berto but seeing it was another thing. However, knowing they had hurt Sam made Eddie's anger surge ten-fold. Gonzalez would pay for that.

"She's alive, Eddie."Chris said quietly. "Hold on to that. Let's get back to the station."

Nodding grimly Eddie put the phone away and followed Chris back to her car and climbed in. Minutes later they were driving away from the marina and the still burning wreckage of the Silver Wave.


	26. Chapter 26

Title: 24-7  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Berto joined them at the station forty minutes later. He'd brought food for the three of them. Eddie gave his assistant a grateful smile. When they'd arrived at the station earlier Chris had taken over a small conference room on the second floor. Eddie had thought she'd cuff him to a chair to get him to rest. She hadn't had to. Eddie's body had reveled against him once the adrenaline had worn off. He'd barely made it to one of the chairs. The sub sandwiches and soup Berto had brought did wonders for Eddie's energy level. He still felt and looked like death warmed over but he had a little of his old energy back. Eddie knew he'd need all his strength for what was coming.

"I saw footage of the explosion."Berto commented grimly breaking the silence."Gonzalez is a sick SOB."

"Understatement."Chris replied after a sip of soda.

"With the boat where it was there would've been a lot of injuries if LAPD hadn't evacuated."Berto said quietly. "So what's the plan?"

"We'll have Eddie under surveillance during the ransom drop."Christine informed as she massaged her forehead with one hand. "I suggested a wire."

"And I said he'd find that no matter how small."Eddie responded with a shake of his head. "Too much of a risk."

"What about a camera?"Berto suggested. "They're getting real small these days. We could put one under the brim of a baseball cap."

"I don't..."Eddie started to protest but Chris interrupted.

"I'm not having you go in there and not know what's going on."Chris stated firmly. "Not with what Gonzalez has already done."

Eddie nodded reluctantly and sat back in his chair.

"Get us one of the cameras."Chris ordered Berto.

"Be cheaper to rent one."The assistant said as he stood. "I'll be back soon."

"Thanks Berto."Eddie acknowledged with a tired smile. "For everything."

The young Hispanic nodded and left. Chris glanced over at Eddie.

"You should rest while you can."Rollins advised. "You look like hell."

"Feel like it too."Eddie admitted."Don't want to go home though; need to stay close in case..."

"Best I can offer is a cot."Chris said as she stood and gathered garbage from the table and placed in a trash can. "And a real pillow."

"I'll take it."Eddie responded. "Thanks Chris."

"What friends are for, right?"Rollins commented with a weary smile. "We're two hours into the ransom deadline."

"Half hour catnap it is then."Eddie said as he stood.

"This room isn't being used and is as good as any."Chris stated. "I'll have a cot brought in and pillow and blanket."

Eddie nodded and Chris left. A few minutes later a uniformed male officer appeared with a cot and placed it along the far wall. Eddie thanked him and the youth left. Eddie sank slowly down onto the cot. His whole body ached and he was tired to the bone. However short this rest was Eddie was grateful for it. He laid down and pulled the blanket over himself. As he rested his head on the pillow Eddie closed his eyes. The first image he saw when he closed his eyes was the memory of the boat explosion. The flames climbing into the blue sky. With an effort Eddie shoved the memory away. He concentrated on the happy memories with Sam. Minutes later he was asleep. 

* * *

Sam watched a spider crawl across the dusty cement floor. Fortunately it didn't come any closer to her and went on it's way into the darkness of the warehouse.

"Spiders are the least of your worries."The dark haired man Gonzalez had left as a guard commented with a grin.

Sam glared at him and kept working on the ropes that bound her wrists. She hadn't seen Gonzalez since he filmed the video. Sam didn't know how much time had passed; it was hard to keep track. She could see daylight seeping in under the crack of the large door. All Sam wanted was to go home. That a hot meal, hot shower and to give Eddie the longest soul searching kiss of his life. Not necessarily in that order.

"You're wasting your time."The guard continued. "Houdini couldn't get out of those knots."

Sam ignored him and kept working. She hated the idea of being any kind of bait for Eddie. She knew this ransom was more than what it appeared. Her captor had been far too smug when he left. With everything that had already happened Sam's imagination was working over time. Eddie had already been hurt because of her. Sam couldn't bear it if he got hurt again. She refused to think of him being killed because that just couldn't happen.

 _'I've heard relationships built on intense experiences never work.'_

The line from the movie Speed bounced into Sam's thoughts and despite everything she smiled. She and Eddie had endured many intense experiences over the last few days. However, Sam knew their relationship had been building before that. Sam wanted Eddie in her life and she'd do whatever she could to help him in the next few hours. 

* * *

For a few minutes Chris watched Eddie sleep. The dark circles under his eyes were stark against his pale skin. He needed a shave. She'd noticed over the last few weeks the positive affect Sam was having on Eddie. Even before they became romantically involved. Chris had felt a momentary twinge of jealously that she hadn't been able to create the 'thaw' that Sam had. The twinge had vanished and Chris had been grateful to have Eddie back to his old self. Or at least on the way there.

Chris was more than a bit worried that if things went south tonight with Gonzalez. If they lost Sam. Chris was afraid any progress Eddie had made would disappear as if it'd never happened. Shoving aside the dark thoughts Chris stepped forward and gently shook Eddie's shoulder. He opened his eyes a few seconds later.

"Something happen?"Eddie asked worriedly.

"No, just time to get ready. Berto's back with the camera."Chris said as she stepped back and straightened.

"Okay."Eddie acknowledged as he pushed aside the blanket and stood.

"Oh and we heard from Syd she's got the ransom together and coming to the station."Chris reported grimly.

"That's one thing in our favor anyway."Eddie commented with a nod as they left the conference room.

"Hopefully a sign of things to come."Chris replied.


	27. Chapter 27

Title 24-7  
author Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Syd had arrived a few minutes before just as Berto was setting up the camera underneath Eddie's ball cap rim. She'd set the ransom money on Berto's desk in a brown briefcase. When Berto was done with the camera Eddie gave her a hug.

"Thank you."Eddie said quietly.

"Berto filled me in."Syd stated softly. "Are you really okay enough to be doing this?"

"No, but that's not going to stop me."Eddie replied as he stepped away. "Gonzalez went after Sam because of me; I need to fix that; bring her home."

Syd nodded but Eddie knew she wanted to argue more. Still he knew whatever his ex would say it wouldn't be enough to deter their plan. Eddie bet Syd understood it too.

"Everything's ready on LAPD's end."Chris reported as she put down her cell phone.

"Let's go."Eddie stated as he led the way to the elevator after picking up the briefcase.

* * *

Sam was rudely awakened when rough hands jerked her to her feet. She stumbled after hours of being bound to a chair. Her legs and arms tingled painfully as blood circulation returned. The guard who had been watching her earlier must not be having a good day. When Sam didn't move fast enough he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder like the proverbial bag of potatoes.

"Hey!"Sam protested.

"Sorry princess, no time for luxury."The guard responded as they left the warehouse.

Sam went to pound the guard's back but realized her wrists were still bound. She slammed them into his back anyway. Sam's only reward was the guard's laughter as they reached an old blue van.

"Either way, princess I'm rid of you."The guard stated after he had tossed Sam into the back of the van.

Sam had just enough time to move into a sitting position before the van started and screeched away from the warehouse. The guard's words echoed through her anxious thoughts.

 _'Either way, princess I'm rid of you.'_

Cold fear washed over Sam and she drew her knees to her chest and huddled back against the wall of the van. She just wanted to go home.

* * *

"This sucks."Berto stated breaking the silence of Chris's SUV.

"We knew it wasn't going to be easy."Eddie replied quietly.

"Yes, but this is crazy."Chris said with a shake of her head. "Eddie..."

"We don't have a choice."Eddie commented as he undid his seatbelt and picked up the briefcase from the space in front of the passenger seat. "Just promise me no matter what happens that Sam is the priority. Get her safe."

"Eddie, I..."Chris began.

Eddie exited the SUV before Chris could finish the protest. He knew he'd put her in a difficult spot, but Eddie also knew Chris Rollins would do the right thing. Squaring his shoulders Eddie walked towards the dark alley. 

* * *

Chris slammed a hand against the steering wheel as the passenger door closed. There were many aspects of Eddie's personality that Chris loved. Right now nobility was not one of them. Stubbornness was not either.

"You're not agreeing to that are you?"Berto asked from the back seat.

"No, everyone is coming home safe; including the stubborn idiot who's your boss."Chris said as she put the SUV into drive and went to their assigned spot.

* * *

Sam was close to tears from frustration. The guard had stopped halfway to their destination and two more thugs had bound and gagged her. Then once more tossed her roughly onto the cold metal of the van. She was exhausted beyond measure. Some how Sam had to keep things together. She had to watch and wait for an opportunity. One that would help her and Eddie. This all couldn't be for nothing. Gonzalez couldn't win.


	28. Chapter 28

Real life is calming down a bit allowing me to get back to writing :)

Title: 24-7  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

One thing Eddie had never pegged Gonzalez for was being poetic. Yet when he saw the address for the ransom drop Eddie recognized the significance. While nothing epic had occurred in the alley where Eddie now stood it was close enough. The beginning of the end for Unit twenty-three was a couple blocks over. Eddie was sure if Chris looked at the map long enough it'd jog her memory too. He hadn't mentioned it to Chris or Berto. Hadn't wanted it to alter the plan. Whatever Gonzalez was planning for vengeance it'd happen and they'd deal with it. Memory lane wouldn't affect the outcome.

"Her faith in you was justified."A voice said from the darkness. "Too bad some of your previous partners didn't have that luxury."

"Sam isn't part of this."Eddie responded fighting to keep anger out of his voice. "Let her go."

"On the contrary, she's very much a part of this."Gonzalez said stepping into a patch of light from a light on one of the rooftops. "She's proven to be a kink in the famous Valetik armor."

* * *

"He's not going to let her walk."Berto worried. "Sam's probably not even here."

"She's here."Chris affirmed her gaze fixed on the laptop that was showing the camera feed from Eddie's capcam."Gonzalez knows what he has; and the leverage he holds. He's planned this for a long time; waiting."

"I've been trying to figure out what his endgame might be."Berto said nodding to acknowledge Chris's statement."With everything he threw at us when he was pretending to be a stalker coupled with his past track record as part of Unit twenty-three..."

"I know."Chris said softly as Berto trailed off. "I've been going through similar scenarios and my imagination was starting to scare me."

"Mine too."Berto replied his gaze fixed on the footage from the capcam.

The SUV dropped into tense silence.

* * *

Sam thought furiously trying to come up with a plan or even an idea. However, after everything she'd been through Sam's body and mind was purely exhausted. Her captors had fed her but not much. She needed a decent meal and to sleep for a week. Unfortunately neither was happening for awhile. With an effort Sam forced the cobwebs from her brain as she stood at the end of a dark alley. Three of Gonzalez's henchmen surrounding her. The beat up van was behind them blocking the alley from the street.

During her captivity Sam had tried to learn everything she could about the man holding her. She'd gained the name from one of the henchmen. The rest Gonzalez had been more than happy to share. He was proud of his plan. His revenge against Eddie had kept him going the last few years of his prison sentence. The stalker angle had been a last minute tweak when Gonzalez had seen news coverage of Eddie and Sam's partnership. Sam had cringed inwardly at that. She'd tried so hard over the last few weeks to be an asset to Eddie; a true partner not a liability. In the end she'd only drawn her partner into danger. Not a willing participant but the turn out had been the same. Gonzalez had used her and now she and Eddie were in danger without many options.

 _"Sam isn't part of this."Eddie's voice drifted back to Sam. "Let her go."_

Her partner's voice fortified Sam and made her heart ache at the same time. When they'd pulled her from the wrecked SUV Sam hadn't been sure Eddie was alive. He'd been pinned, unconscious and bloody. Even after going through that and everything else the past week Eddie had still come for her. Sam blinked away the tears that had started to form. Now was definitely not the time to cry. Taking a deep steading breath Sam forced herself to think. She'd played a cop for several years. Sam frantically ran over the episodes. There had to be something in them that would help them now.

* * *

"Time to show the ransom."Gonzalez instructed.

Eddie hefted the briefcase and turned it face up. He unfastened the clasps and opened it turning to towards the ex-cop. Gonzalez moved forward and sifted through the bonded cash.

"It's all there."Eddie snapped. "Let me see Sam."

"She really has gotten to you; hasn't she?"Gonzalez replied with a grin as he closed the briefcase took it and walked away.

"Gonzalez!"Eddie called angrily. "If you've..."

Eddie broke off not even able to say the word killed. Pure emotion and rage had started to bubble up capturing Eddie's control. If the ransom had been a ploy...if Sam was already dead...

"Killed her?"Gonzalez finished as he spun around his voice gleeful. "What fun would that be, Eddie? Then I'd miss the opportunity to see you suffer and that would have made my whole plan be for nothing. Ralph, bring her."

A tall thin African-American male in his early twenties brought a bound and gagged Sam to stand next to Gonzalez. Eddie couldn't help but sigh in relief. She looked tired, and her clothes were torn and dirty, but she was alive. They still had a chance to get out of this.

* * *

"Here we go."Chris stated as she and Berto watched Sam be hauled into the alley. "Time to move."

Chris spoke into a small radio mike that had been clipped to her shirt collar.

"Zeus, you copy that?"Rollins asked as she turned the vehicle's engine off and undid the seatbelt. "We got visual on Sam; we're a go."

"Copy and in position."The former cop responded. "Let's end this."

Chris exited the vehicle. As she did Chris hoped that their plan would be successful and she wouldn't have to fulfill Eddie's promise.


	29. Chapter 29

Title: 24-7  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

"Are you alright?"Eddie asked as he took a step forward.

"Uh uh."Gonzalez warned. "Before we go further, Ralph take his weapon."

Eddie glared at Gonzalez's hired gun but allowed the search and pat down. They removed his gun and a backup he'd had in his left boot. He was relieved when they left his hat alone. The capcam was safe and still recording.

"Are you alright?"Eddie asked Sam a second time once the search was complete.

Sam still gagged nodded. Her brown eyes were full of fear and Eddie knew that he'd never forget that. He'd take that image to his grave.

"Money, please."Gonzalez prompted.

Eddie handed the briefcase to his former colleague. Gonzalez set the briefcase on a nearby dumpster and opened it. He took each bundle of cash out and inspected it.

"It's all there."Eddie growled. "Now let her go." 

* * *

Sam had to warn Eddie but she didn't know how. Right before the goons had led her into the alley they'd strapped a belt with explosives to her waist. They'd placed a black leather jacket around her to conceal it. Sam was surprised Eddie hadn't noticed the jacket was new and that she hadn't been wearing it the last time he'd seen her. But then perhaps he thought Gonzalez was just protecting his captive against the elements. The jacket wasn't in the best of shape and it was dirty enough that it could've been on her during her captivity.

With her hands bound and the stupid gag around her mouth Sam had no conventional means to warn her partner. No hand signals nothing. She couldn't even use her foot to write something in the dirt since her feet were bound. Sam had never felt more helpless. On top of that she also had a feeling Eddie wasn't here alone. That his team was nearby. That meant people she cared about were about to be put in danger and there was nothing she could do. Then an idea hit. One she had used in an episode. 

* * *

"Forgive me if I don't trust you."Gonzalez snapped back. "Considering I lost a lot of years because you had to be a boy scout."

"You were a crooked cop, Gonzalez."Eddie countered angrily. "It wasn't just one slip up. If I hadn't turned you in you would've eventually got caught. You can't have that many people involved in something illegal and not have it come to light."

"Maybe, but we had a..."Gonzalez began but was interrupted by a body falling against him.

Sam had collapsed and fallen against Gonzalez before hitting the ground. Her face was pale and her eyes closed.

"Sam!"Eddie exclaimed worriedly as he rushed forward kneeling next to his partner. "Gonzalez, what the hell did you do?"

"Nothing recently."The ex-cop replied as he shut the briefcase. "But there was a fashion addition to the princess's wardrobe."

"Sam."Eddie whispered as his hands searched her throat for a pulse.

A strong one answered back and Eddie let out a sigh of relief. It was only then that Gonzalez's last statement registered and he looked down at Sam's body. He froze when he saw the belt around her waist. One that was decked out in at least two mounds of C4.

"Did you really think I was only in this for the money?"Gonzalez asked as he walked to stand over Sam.

"You're a dead man."Eddie proclaimed his gaze still fixed on the explosives.

"Maybe, but I think the odds are a lot worse for you than me."Gonzalez said with a gleeful smile.

"Pretty sure I can disarm it."Zeus said over the radio earpiece in Eddie's left ear. "We just have to get her somewhere that I can work."

Eddie knew Zeus's background and experience. He knew that Zeus's 'pretty sure' was better than the older man was letting on. The problem now was Eddie had to endanger his friends more than he'd planned. Bring them into Gonzalez's line of fire so they could get Sam out. Eddie didn't like it one bit but they didn't have a choice.


	30. Chapter 30

Title: 24-7  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one 

"Oh no."Berto said quietly.

Chris cursed as she saw the explosive belt around Sam's still form. She'd heard Zeus's comment to Eddie about disarming it. They'd had several backup plans for various scenarios but this hadn't been one of them. They should have suspected it after the boat explosion but Gonzalez hadn't done anything twice before with the exception of the gun.

"Zeus, I know you're seeing this. Any ideas?"Chris asked over the team com.

Berto had made sure Zeus's laptop was getting ballcap feed in case something happened to their equipment.

"We can't just rush them; he'll press the dentenator."Zeus commented his voice grim. "We need a distraction."

"I have a group of six officers in place two blocks away."Chris reminded them. "They're just waiting for a go."

"I've got an idea."Berto interjected excitedly. "Eddie it'll only give you a few seconds."

Eddie's right hand came up and touched the brim of his cap briefly to signal he understood.

"What's the idea?"Chris asked.

"We've got three cars."Berto pointed out."Use the headlights flood the alley. Eddie will be the only one with warning."

"Risky but might give us enough of an edge."Zeus replied.

"Let's do it."Chris stAted.

She the radioed the team of officers and filled them in. Then after taking a deep steadying breath Chris moved her vehicle to the front of the alley. 

* * *

Eddie heard the others come up with the distraction plan. He had to admit it was a good idea. Sam had started to come to.

"Where's the detonator?"Eddie demanded.

Eddie had counted on Gonzalez's gloating and need to proclaim his revenge. He wasn't disappointed.

The Hispanic man pulled a device the size of a flash drive out of his right coat pocket and held it up for Eddie to see.

"I could kill you right now."Gonzalez commented. "Take out both of you in one swoop."

"You wanted me here; I'm here."Eddie countered buying time. "Let Sam go."

"No fun in that."Gonzalez replied with a shake of his head. "Besides she's been a pain in..."

Gonzalez broke off as the alley was suddenly as bright as a football field. Eddie closed his eyes instantly. Before he did he grabbed the dentator out of Gonzalez's hand. As much as he wanted to pummel the ex-cop to within an inch of his life Eddie knew he couldn't waste these precious seconds. Acting on instinct he scooped Sam into his arms and ran. 

* * *

Ten minutes later Gonzalez and crew were in custody. Sam stood among a huddle of bomb squad officers near the armored truck. It was in a parking lot across the street from the alley were the ransom exchange had taken place. The LAPD had moved what few cars there were at that time of night.

Sam was having a heck of a time holding still. The adrenaline rush was wearing off and her whole body was feeling the affects. Plus her eyesight hadn't fully adjusted. Sam curled her hands into fists to try to keep herself steady. Zeus stood among the officers and Eddie was a few feet to Sam's left. In her line of sight. Chris and Berto were next to him. Sam appreciated all of their support and bravery but part of her wanted them as far away as possible.

"It's alright."Zeus soothed softly. "Gonzalez thought he was slick with putting a small amount of C4 and a hidden trigger in the clasp of the belt but we found it and we're almost done."

"I know."Sam replied quietly her gaze fixed on her trio of supporters. "Just been a really long day." 

* * *

Eddie had alternated between pacing and standing. It'd been the longest fifteen minutes of his life. When they had found the hidden wire trigger device in the claspe of the belt Eddie had thought his heart would stop. They had just determined which wires were the connectors. Another agonizing five minutes passed at a snail pace.

"Last one."One of the bomb squad officers called out.

Seconds later the belt was removed and deposited carefully in a special container. Eddie felt relief wash over him. It was over; everything was finally over. Sam was safe. Eddie started towards Sam but she met him half way launching herself into his arms. Eddie caught her and he wasn't sure who's smile was bigger his or hers.

"Thank you."Sam said quietly.

Eddie captured Sam's lips in a kiss not caring who saw. He was so grateful that everyone he cared about was safe and unhurt.


	31. Chapter 31

Many thanks to everyone who reviewed and supported this fic. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Title: 24-7  
author:Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

A week later Sam was starting to feel her life return to whatever passed as normal. The media attention had finally tuned down. Well social media was still in full swing but the news vans were no longer parked on Sam's street. She'd consider that a win any day. Two days after being rescued Sam had flown to New York City to meet her friend Stan Colton who had contributed the lions's share of her ransom. She had returned everything in person. Stan was an old family friend had been a neighbor when she was growing up. He was a producer but mainly a business man who had invested well internationally mainly in cargo businesses and transportation. Despite the circumstances Sam had been very happy to see the older man. They'd met in a hotel near Central Park. Over a late lunch in the hotel restaurant they'd spent most of the afternoon catching up. As she'd flown back home the next day Sam had made a resolution to keep in touch better with people Making amends was a part of her sobriety this resolution was another level to that.

During the week Eddie had been busy as well. Sam had actually not seen her partner/boyfriend more than a coffee date. She had taken the week off from acting and the PI office. As working with Eddie was part of her probation Sam had instructed her lawyer to contact the judge. She'd wanted to make sure the time off wouldn't screw anything up. The judge had told her lawyer that due to the circumstances with the kidnapping the time off wouldn't affect the hours needed for her probation service. Sam had been very relieved. She had needed the time to regroup and start to heal physically and emotionally. Her bruises had started to fade but were still visible.

Eddie was healing too. Though as much as Sam and Chris had argued the PI had only taken a day off to rest before returning to work. Sam had been dismayed to learn that he'd checked himself out of the hospital against doctor's orders to participate in her rescue. His loyalty to the people he cared about was one of the many things Sam loved about her partner. Yet his stubbornness could be infuriating. Still even with going against doctor's orders Eddie had gone back to the hospital and gotten checked over. His bullet wound had been aggravated by their escape from the alley. Plus his ribs needed to be rewrapped. Sam was beyond grateful that no one had been killed during the whole crazy mess. They could now move on. Though Sam knew that would take time too. She'd had a few nightmares since the rescue. Hopefully they like the bruises would fade with time.

Now at the end of the week Sam was finishing the touches on putting dinnerware on her patio table. She'd already put the silver candle sticks in the center. The food had been delivered twenty minutes before and was now warming per instructions. Eddie had texted to say he was on his way. Sam had toyed with the idea of them going out, but after everything Sam just wanted a quiet romantic meal at home. This would be a small way to thank Eddie for everything he'd done for her over the past few weeks. She owed him more than she could ever repay. Sam was still adjusting to the fact that their personal relationship didn't self destruct after her rescue and things returning to normal. The attraction was still there and getting stronger. After being dumped on the red carpet Sam hadn't thought she'd find love again. Especially not so soon but Sam was looking forward to seeing where things went with her and Eddie. Only in Hollywood could an actress and a PI end up a couple professionally and personally. Sam smiled at the thought.

Putting the finishing touches on the table Sam walked back into the house and into the kitchen. She had just taken the main course out of the oven when she heard a key in the front door. After her rescue Sam had given Eddie a copy of her house key. With things evolving with their relationship it had made the most sense. Sam was putting one of the side dishes on the kitchen island when Eddie walked into the kitchen a smile on his face.

"Something smells delicious."Eddie complimented as he walked over to Sam and kissed her.

"Thought we deserved to indulge."Sam responded when they broke apart. "Berto said Famiglia di Cibo was one of your favorite restaurants."

"It is."Eddie affirmed as he kissed Sam once more. "Thank you."

"Least I could do."Sam said quietly.

Sam reached up and gently touched one of the bruises on Eddie's left cheek. Was a result of being pinned in the SUV while she was taken. Eddie's gaze softened and he caught her hand in his.

"We're here in one piece; everyone's safe and Gonzalez is behind bars."Eddie stated softly. "That's what matters."

"What you did for me..."Sam began as her voice broke. "Even though at the beginning I drove you crazy..."

"You still do."Eddie interrupted with a grin.

"You stood by me when I needed somebody the most."Sam continued her voice stronger but still shaky. "Not many have done that for me in my life. I love you."

Eddie gently cupped Sam's face with his hands.

"I love you too."Eddie replied his voice husky. "When I learned everything you'd been through was because Gonzalez wanted revenge against me...then the kidnapping on top of everything...I just wanted you safe. I couldn't...if anything had happened to you..."

Sam leaned up and kissed her partner. The kiss lingered for several minutes before a kitchen timer interrupted. Sam smiled as she returned her attention to the meal.

"Table's set up on the patio."Sam instructed. "Have a seat everything's almost ready."

The meal and the night passed too quickly for Sam. Hours later as she lay awake in Eddie's arms Sam couldn't help but think of how strange fate and luck were. When Dylan had broken her heart Sam's life had spiraled. Eddie had entered her life and helped her pick up the pieces even if he'd been a reluctant participant in the beginning. Sam snuggled back against Eddie's sleeping form and looked out the bedroom window. Minutes later happier than she'd been in months Sam fell asleep. Her last thoughts were of the months ahead and the life she and Eddie would share.

end


End file.
